Nová generace a syn zla
by Violetblue44
Summary: Vážně si někdo myslel, že je konec? Přidejte se k nové generaci pří jejich boji, jak s problémy dospívání, tak i temnou stranou. Česká verze Next Generation and The Evil Son.
1. Kapitola 1

Ztracený syn

Sebastian

Sebastian Rowle se toho dne probudil velmi nerad. Zdálo se mu totiž o tom, že na světě byl už jen poslední mudlovský šmejd a on ho směl zabít. S velkou neochotou vstal a zamířil do kuchyně. Tam už svůj chleba a omeletu jedl jeho nevlastní bratr Matt. Sebastian ho vůbec neměl v lásce. Byl to malý spratek,kterého jeho matka měla s tím Bootem. Jejím,chvíli se zamyslel, třetím manželem. Skončil jako ti před ním. Jeho otec byl jediným čarodějem, jehož jeho matka milovala. Neměla sice žádné fotky, ale neustále mu říkala,že se mu podobá. Takže si mohl udělat jasný obrázek. Měl tmavé, skoro černé oči a tmavé vlasy. A také osobní kouzlo. To znal Sebastian velmi dobře. V Bradavicích měl totiž svůj fanklub.

Když někam s matkou jejím, asi šestým manželem a tím spratek šli. Málokdo by poznal, že k nim Matt patří. Hlavu mu zdobily světle hnědé vlasy a veselý úsměv doplňovaly modré oči jako studánky. Sebastian nesnášel studánky.

Do pokoje vešla jeho matka. Česala si dlouhé černé vlasy a pyšně se usmívala. Pak její zrak padl na Matthewa. „Kolik si myslíš,že ta vajíčka stála ty motáku,chtěla sem je udělat Charlesovi, ne počkat, Terrymu, ne Larrymu k snídani. Padej koupit nové, a ze svého," rozkřikla se na něj. Matt vstal,odešel do svého pokoje a vrátil se oblečený s penězi. „Tak ahoj,"řekl tím svým příšerně milým hlasem, což Sebastiana vytáčelo, a po cestě stihl ještě zavolat: „Stavím se i v Příčné musím si koupit věci do školy,"

Sebastian se na to snažil nemyslet, ale Matthew chodil do Nebelvíru. Jediná věc co ho kdy mohla vylepšit v Sebastianových očích bylo, kdyby skončil ve Zmijozelu. Nebelvír, to by byla pohroma. No jo byl to trouba.

Matka si mezitím nalila kávu a usedla ke stolu. „S tím Bootem jsem si nikdy neměla začínat," prohlásila. Poté se zadívala na Sebastiana. „Je čas.". „Čas na co,"zeptal se. Matka mu neodpověděla, místo toho přes sebe přehodila černou kápi a podala mu stejnou. „No přece,aby ses ujmul pozice, již ti tvůj otec zanechal." Nevěděl sice o čem to mluví, ale za šestadvacet let svého života se jí naučil důvěřovat. Jeho matka pro něj vždy chtěla jen to nejlepší. Oblékl si tedy hábit a společně se přemístili. Když se znovu podíval viděl před sebou malý vesnický hřbitov. Jeho zrak upoutal především náhrobek před ním. Byla na něm napsána jména Mary, Thomas a Tom Riddlovi. To příjmení už slyšel, ale nemohl si vzpomenout kde to bylo.

Obrátil se na svou matku. „Co tu děláme."Matka se znovu pyšně usmála: „Chci ti povědět pravdu o tvém otci. Já vím, že o něm moc nevíš, ale věř mi, bylo to tak lepší, můžeš se mě zeptat na jakoukoliv věc." Sebastian se na chvíli zamyslel. „Byl to čistokrevný čaroděj?" To, že nejlepší čaroděj je čistokrevný mu matka vštěpovala už od malička. Ve škole o tom ovšem mluvit nesměl. Tam všichni rozkřikovali moudra o tom, že všichni kouzelníci si jsou rovni.

„Ne,ale pyšný na to nebyl. Jeho otec byl mudla, jeho matka naproti tomu pocházela ze starého kouzelnického rodu."Zarazilo ho to. Vždy o něm přemýšlel jako o čistokrevném. Zeptal se tedy na další otázku, na tu jež měla navždy změnit jeho život: „Jak se jmenoval?" Matčin pyšný úsměv se ještě zvětšil a odpověděla: „Dříve se jmenoval Tom Riddle, ale většina čarodějů ho zná především jako Lorda Voldemorta, nebo Toho jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit."

Sebastian málem omdlel. Jeho vzor, největší čaroděj všech dob byl jeho otec. To vysvětlovalo vše. Jeho matka vytáhla hůlku. Nebyla, ale její. „Hůlka tvého otce, chtěl abych ti jí dala až uznám za vhodné a poslala tě za ním. Jenže to už se nepovedlo."Přes její tvář přeběhl záblesk smutku. Sebastian si tedy vzal hůlku do ruky. Jakmile se jí dotknul vylétly z ní jiskry a on ucítil teplo, stejné jako když si vybíral hůlku u Ollivandera.

„A to jsi mi to nemohla říct doma?"zeptal se. „Ne, víš už dlouho čekám na pomstu, a teď konečně může nastat."Sebastian ucítil velké nutkání s ní souhlasit. „Jak toho chceš dosáhnout."Matčin pyšný úsměv nahradil ten vědoucí. „Jak přece víš, tvůj otec měl spoustu následovníků, kteří si říkali Smrtijedi. Někteří v něj přestali věřit,"znechuceně se zašklebila, „jenže jiní jeho cílům zůstali věrní, i když tajně, ale přece. Jsem si jistá, že pod silným vedením by se zase dokázali ucelit a vyčistit kouzelnický svět mudlovských šmejdů. Tím vedením myslím tebe. Určitě by si to přál." Začal přemýšlet. Kdyby se stal jejich vůdcem bylo by to po čem vždy toužil. Svět bez mudlů, ano, to vždycky chtěl. „Dobrá,jak je tedy zavoláme, máš znamení?" Matka si vhrnula rukáv a tam se kroutilo znamení smrti. Dotknul se ho otcovou hůlkou a v mžiku se k nim začali přemisťovat lidé.

Všichni měli zmatený výraz. Jako poslední se přemístil muž s vlasy tak světlými, že byli skoro bílé. V jeho obličeji zmateně hleděli dvě světle modré oči. Jakmile se, ale rozkoukal kolem přemístil se okamžitě pryč. Zbabělec. Sebastian napočítal celkem osm lidí.

Po chvíli jeden z nich promluvil. Byl to zavalitý muž,tak kolem šedesáti. „Kdo nás svolal. To ty Aurelie. Proč?"zeptal se zmateně. Matka se usmála: „Dnes nastal slavný den návrat smrtijedů do Anglie,"nadechla se, „pod vedením mého syna Sebastiana. Myslím že je na čase, aby převzal otcovu pozici. Děkuji že jste nemluvili."

„Nikdo se neptal. Bude to pro ně veliké překvapení. Souhlasím ale se tvým plánem, toho pobytu v ústraní mám už dost a Azkabanu taky. Tak co Sebastiane, těšíš se?" Sebastian si připadal jako ve snu. „Ani nevíte jak. Skoncujeme s mudly a mudlovskými šmejdy." S těmi slovy pozvedl hůlku a na nebi se rozkroutilo znamení zla.


	2. Kapitola 2

2\. kapitola

Bratr,který se (ne)povedl

Matthew

Jakmile vyšel Matt ze dveří zamířil ke krbu. Vzal si hrst letaxu a vstoupil do něj. „Příčná ulice,"řekl a v tu chvíli ho pohltily zelené plameny. Po cestě měl čas přemýšlet. Nesnášel svojí rodinu. Tátu si nepamatoval, umřel když byl malý. Matka mu v jednom kuse nadávala, všechno se ještě zhoršilo, když se dostal do Nebelvíru. Na celé prázdniny ho zavřela do sklepa a jídlo mu donesla jednou denně. Jediný člověk, kterého zbožňovala a byl pro ni svatý byl Sebastian. Jeho starší bratr se Mattovi hnusil. Pohrdal vším mudlovským. Moc dobře pamatoval jak k nim jejich soused pan Hoggins přišel pro sůl. Sebastian na něj křičel a o dva dny později se Matt dozvědě, že je v nemocnici. Prý ho někdo napadl. Matthew měl tušení kdo. Matčin manžel ještě šel, ale kdo ví jak dlouho bude žít. Manžele jeho matky totiž podezřele umírali.

Když vystoupil z krbu v Příčné ulici zamířil hned do Kňourů a Kaňourů pro knížky.

A tam seděla ona. Lily Potterová. Holka pro kterou se kluci prali. Většinou o takové blbosti, jako kdo jí ponese knížky nebo komu pomůže s úkolem. Byli sice teprve v šestém ročníku, ale i ve čtvrťaku se našlo pár sedmáků co na ni zamilovaně hleděli. Matt ale věděl, že jí to vadí. Bodejť by ne. Všichni se o ni zajímali protože byla dcera Harryho Pottera. To Mattovi se líbila s jiného důvodu. Byla milá a pomáhala komu mohla. Učitelé už si stěžovali, že skoro v každém domácím úkolu byl alespoň jeden odstavec napsán jejím písmem. Byla také hezká. Dnes měla na sobě džíny a bílou halenku. Dlouhé rudé vlasy si zapletla do copu a její oříškově hnědé oči byly zahleděné do knihy. Byla prostě dokonalá. Jenže Matt se s ní nikdy neodvážil mluvit. To protože by ho asi odmítla. Zbytek rodiny byl známý tím, že moc nemusel mudlovské čaroděje. Lilyina nejlepší kamarádka Grace byla z mudlovské rodiny. Matt měl mudly rád a nevadili mu, ale lidé si ho hned zaškatulkovali. Už ho to nebavilo. Navíc kdykoliv se na ni podíval hned uhnula pohledem. No jo. Vedle ní seděl Hugo, její bratranec a nejkámoš v jednom a Grace.

Matt si jich přestal všímat a poodešel k prodavači. Podal mu seznam knih co potřeboval a když je dostal mlčky odešel. Po chvíli za ním z obchodu někdo vyběhl. „Matte, "ozval se za ním milý hlas. Otočil se a tam stála Lily. „Tohle si ztratil v obchodě," usmála se podala mu fotku. Byl na ní jeho táta. Byla to jediná jeho fotka co doma našel. „Díky, Lily."Zase uhnula pohledem. Jako vždy. „No, ráda jsem tě viděla."S těmi slovy zase odběhla. Matt se zase vydal po svých.

Koupil si ještě přísady do lektvarů a ostatní věci co potřeboval do školy. V děravém kotli paní Longbottomovou přemluvil, aby mu prodala pár vajec. Poté zamířil rovnou domů.

Tam ho přivítal jejich domácí skřítek Tammy. No, jejich, Matt jí rozkazy nedával. Připadalo mu to kruté. Párkrát se jí už pokoušel dát nějaký kus oblečení, ale skončilo to vždycky neslavně. Vydal se do svého pokoje. Nacházel se v podkroví. Ne, že by doma měli málo místa, ale jemu to vyhovovalo. Nemusel totiž Sebastiana vidět celý den.

Stěny na sobě měli starou modrozelenou tapetu, jež se místy už odlupovala. Díry zakrývali plakáty famfrpálových týmů. Z tašky vyndal nově zakoupené knihy a do jedné se začetl.

Asi za půl hodiny bylo slyšet zaklepání. „Dále," řekl aniž by spustil oči s knihy. Dovnitř vešla Tammy s podnosem. Měla na sobě svoje obvyklé oblečení,prostěradlo omotané, tak že vypadalo jako tóga. Z vrásčitého obličeje jí vykukovaly dvě velké hnědé oči. V rukách třímala tác se sušenkami a čajovou konvicí. „Dá si pán čaj a sušenky? Tammy je zrovna vyndala s trouby," zeptala se a položila podnos na stolek. „Moc rád Tammy," odpověděl a vzal si jednu. „Jsou moc dobré. Nevíš kde jsou ostatní?"Skřítka se zamyslela: „Paní hned po snídani někam odešla s panem Sebastianem a pan Huxley je ve své pracovně. Přejete si ještě něco pane?" „Ne, děkuju za ty sušenky, můžeš jít."Skřítka se usmála a s hlasitým puf zmizela s pokoje.

Matt se podíval na hodinky. Bylo půl dvanácté. Zvláštní bylo, protže se matka se Sebastianem se nikdy moc dlouho nezdržovali mimo dům. Hned po škole se sice měl jít někam učit, ale na to byl až moc líný. Celé dny zůstával doma a nadával na mudlovské sousedy. Máma pracovat nemusela. Po svých několika manželech zdědila jmění. Pro Matta bylo záhadou jak to, že ještě nemá celu v Azkabanu. Jenže to uměla narafičit tak aby to vypadalo jako nehoda. Nikdo přece nemůže tušit,že v lahvičce kde je obvykle lektvar proti chřipce, bude najednou doušek živé smrti, jež v každé kouzelnické rodině dávají do pastí na myši. Všichni pak jeho matku litovali jakou má smůlu. Matt jí chtěl už několikrát udat, jenže se bál, aby taky nedostal chřipku. Místo toho pravidelně prohlížel celý dům jestli se tam někde zase nechystá vražda. Našel už uvolněné žaluzie v pracovně, které měli asi sloužit jako gilotina. Matka rozbité věci nesnášela.

Když obědval, najednou se oba objevili. Na sobě měli černé pláště a tvářili se jako by vyhráli loterii. Matt vzal Sebastianovu hůlku a se slovy: „Tohle sis tu zapomněl," mu ji podal. K jeho naprostému zděšení jí popadl za oba konce a zlomil ve dví. Zbytky hodil do hořícího krbu. „Mám novou lepší, tuhle už nebudu potřebovat." „Zavři pusu nebo ti tam vletí můrochňap," napomenula ho matka.

Ten moment si vybral Larry k příchodu. „ Dobré odpoledne rodinko jak jste se dnes měli?" Larry byl podsaditý muž malé postavy. Kulatou hlavu mu pokrývali vlasy barvy mědi. Ve tváři měl úsměv, jež odhaloval, že mu chybí jeden zub. Vše zakončovali kakaově hnědé oči. Matt ho měl z matčiných manželů nejraději. Byla sním zábava a nezacházel s ním jako s onucí.

Matka mu střelila naštvaný pohled a odkráčela z místnosti. Sebastian jí spěšně následoval. Matt ho zaslechl, jak si zašeptal: „ Tebe se zbavíme jako prvního." Nebo to taky mohlo být něco jiného. Larry si ničeho nevšiml a pozval Matta na partii kouzelnických šachů. Sice byla jen jedna, ale protáhla se až do večeře. Sebastian a matka někam zmizeli. Zřejmě plánovali další „nehodu".

Matt si dobře pamatoval smrt svého táty. Bylo mu jedenáct. Za pár měsíců měl jít do Bradavic. Našel ho pod schody v kaluži krve, která mu tekla z rány na hlavě. Jeho poslední slovo bylo: „ Aurelie." Matt si bláhově myslel, že jí volá z lásky. Poté vydechl naposledy.

Od té doby s ním začal matka zacházet krutě. Bila ho a dávala mu domácí vězení za kdejakou pitomost. Vše se ještě zhoršilo, když se dostal do Nebelvíru. Když se vrátil na prázdniny, nesměl ven a měl zakázáno posílat sovy. Ne, že by je měl komu posílat. Občas si povídal se spolužáky, ale ti si mysleli že je divný. Někdy mu pomohlo jeho příjmení, které bylo na rozdíl od Sebastiana Boot. Někdy si lidi dali dvě a dvě dohromady. Sebastian sice v Bradavicích tresty dostával, ale vyloučit ho nemohli. Byl prefekt i primus a v O.V.C.E. měl skoro samé výborné. Všichni byli zklamaní když po škole nikam nenastoupil. Nabídli mu dokonce místo na ministerstvu. Odmítl. To Matt už měl jasno. Chtěl se stát bystrozorem. V N.K.Ú. obdržel potřebné známky a nic mu zatím nebránilo. Tedy, až na matku, která mu dala pěkný políček když se to dozvěděla.

Hru konečně zakončila Larryho královna, která začala mlátit Mattova krále. Larry se zasmál: „ Konečně je to Larry 2, Matt 37. Dneska jsi nějak vedle." Matt se nervózně usmál." Půjdu si zabalit," oznámil otčímovi a vydal se do podkroví.

Tam otevřel svůj školní kufr a začal ho plnit věcmi. Když konečně našel svůj kotlík bylo už půl dvanácté. Nařídil si budík na šest ráno a vlezl si do postele. Byl mimo dřív něž bys řekl trpaslenka.


	3. Kapitola 3

3\. kapitola

Návrat temna

Lily

Na ten den Lily nikdy nezapomene. Přitom začal docela obyčejně. Když ráno vstávala do oken svítilo slunce. Sundala ze sebe Fouska, který fungoval jako zvířecí ohřívadlo. Vypadal jako normální mudlovská kočka, ale jeho fousky měli zářivě tyrkysovou barvu. Fouskova srst byla šedá a huňatá. Dostala ho k jedenáctým narozeninám od strejdy Charlieho. K velké neradosti mamky. Ta tvrdila, že to u nich za chvíli bude vypadat jako v ZOO. Mohla taky dostat draka. Jinak s nimi Grimauldovo náměstí obývaly dvě sovy, Jamesova Paštička a Vír velký Merkur, dále Alova fretka Merlin, stará trpaslenka Arnold a pár bezejmenných myší. Teta Luna by přidala ještě škrkny a kravonosky. Zahradu obývali trpaslíci.

Když vyšla ze svého pokoje, ucítila vůni slaniny. Následoval jí do kuchyně. Našla tam zbytek své rodiny. „Dobré ráno,"pozdravila. U stolu seděl táta i její bratři James a Albus. Ten držel v ruce Merlina a a cpal do něj kousky mrkve. Máma pročítal sportovní rubriku. Nandala si svou porci a spokojeně se zakousla do toastu.

„Dneska musím do Příčné ulice. Domluvili jsme se s Grace a Hugem, že se se sejdeme v 11 v Kotli. Můžeš mě tam tak ve tři vyzvednout mami?" zeptala se. Mamka se na chvíli zamyslela. „Samozřejmě, stejně musím ke Gringottům, sejdeme se tam, souhlasíš?" Lily přikývla.

Když se v jedenáct dostala do Děravého kotle, její kamarádi už tam byli. Právě vedli vášnivou diskuzi o zvěromágech. Lily si předem tipla, že vyhraje Grace. Konec konců, byla přece sama zvěromág. Dokázala se proměnit v slavíka. Stejně zpívat uměla i ve své normální podobě. Tu tvořili blond vlasy po ramena a šedé oči. Ty jí zůstávaly. „Říkám ti, že asi není normální aby kočka měla tečky." „Jo, ale nemusí to být jen tečky," poučoval jí Hugo. Připomínal jí tetu Hermionu. Pak si, ale všimnul Lily. Přivítali se a zamířili do Příčné ulice.

Jako první zašli do Krucánků a Kaňourů. To byl Lilyin oblíbený obchod. Podala prodavači seznam a s ostatními se posadila do pohodlných křesel. Vyndala z police knížku a začala v ní listovat. Hugo a Grace pokračovali ve své debatě.

Dveře cinkly a do obchodu někdo vešel. Byl to Matt Boot, jejich spolužák. Lily nikdy nechápala, proč se s ním nikdo nebaví. Z několika příležitostí, kdy s ním mluvila poznala, že je milý. Jenže pokaždé když to skoušela, ve tváři se mu objevil zvláštní výraz. Tak si to radši rozmyslela.

Musela přiznat, že se jí líbil. Byl jiný než všichni ostatní kluci. Ti si jí většinou všímali jen kvůli jejímu příjmení a tomu, že jim byla ochotná pomoct z úkolem. Jen Matt se jí nikdy nezeptal. Někdy si přála aby mohli být, alespoň kamarádi. Jak ho tak pozorovala, všimla si, že mu něco vypadalo z kapsy. Nevšiml si toho a v klidu odešel z obchodu. Šla to sebrat a zjistila, že v ruce drží fotku. Byl na ní muž, jehož tváři vévodil velký úsměv. V náručí držel malého chlapce, tak pětiletého. Oba sdíleli stejné rysy, rozcuchané světle hnědé vlasy a pomněnkově modré oči. Chlapec mával do foťáku. Musel to být Matt a jeho otec. Rychle vyběhla z obchodu.

Zahlédla ho o několik obchodů dál. Zavolala na něj, ale on nereagoval. Rozběhla se za ním a oslovila ho, tentokrát úspěšně. „Tohle jsi ztratil v obchodě," oznámila mu. Podala mu fotku. Podíval se na ní a v očích měl záblesk smutku. Poděkoval a Lily radši uhnula pohledem, aby nevěděl, že se červená.

Vrátila se do obchodu a vyzvedla si knížky a své kamarády, kteří si ani nevšimli, že byla pryč. Kolem poledne se vydali na oběd do Děravého Kotle.

Přivítala je tam teta Hannah, která hospodu převzala po starém Tomovi. Lily si ho pamatovala jen matně. Hannah a strejda Neville , který učil v Bradavicích bylinkářství, měli dvě děti. Osmnáctiletou Alice a Franka, jež měl začít letos pátý ročník. Lily znala lépe Alice, protože s ní chodil Al.

V nákupech pokračovali i po obědě. Ty je zavedli k Ollivanedorovi, protože Hugo potřeboval novou hůlku. Ta stará padla za obět jejich psovi Vilíkovi. Nakonec byli všichni obtěžkání taškami a lehčí o spoustu Galeonů. Rozloučili se a Lily se vydala čekat na mamku před kouzelnickou banku.

Když se objevila, bylo už skoro půl čtvrté. Mamka si hned začala stěžovat: „Já se z těch skřetů jednou zblázním..." Dál už se, ale nedostala. Ozvala se totiž obrovská rána a několik lidí vykřiklo. Výloha obchodu Madam Malkinkové byla roztříštěná na zemi.

Uprostřed ulice se objevila skupina asi deseti čarodějů v černých hábitech a s obličeji zakrytými maskou. Tu měli všichni, kromě tmavovlasého mladíka uprostřed. Ten najedou pozvedl hůlku a klidným hlasem řekl: „Avada Kedavra." Ulici rozzářilo zelené světlo a postarší muž naproti se svezl na zem bez známek života. Muž se usmál, jako by mu to dělalo radost. Lily přeběhl mráz po zádech. Dva muži z jeho doprovodu se pak vydali směrem k nim.

Mamka vytáhla hůlku a Lily jí rychle následovala. Oba se zaměřili na mámu. Jako by si ani neuvědomovali Lilyinu přítomnost. „Expeliarmus," vykřikla. Jednomu muži vylétla jeho hůlka z ruky a přistála na dlažbě. Tvářil se překvapeně. Z davu se vynořilo několik kouzelníků a začalo vrhat kouzla na zbytek lidí v černém. Kde jsou bystrozoři, pomyslela si Lily. Potom se to stalo.

Jeden z nich se najednou zezadu přiblížil k mámě. Popadl jí za ramena a společně s ní se přemístil neznámo kam. Ostatní ho rychle napodobili. Předtím než zmizeli se na obloze objevila lebka z hadem místo jazyka. To jediné po nich zbilo, společně z mamčinou hůlkou a ulicí plnou paniky.

Nevěděla, jak dlouho tam stála a zírala na místo, kde ještě před chvílí stála její máma. Když se částečně probrala ze šoku, zjistila, že dorazili bystrozorové. Pozdě, pomyslela si. Pak uviděla tátu. Očima za kulatými brýlemi si měřil ulici, hůlku napřaženou, čekající na rozkaz. Potom si všimnul jí. „Co se tu stalo, Lily," zeptal se. Jeho dcera, ale neměla sílu mu odpovědět. Místo toho se k němu rozběhla a z brekem ho objala. Ostatní bystrozorové si scénu nevěřícně měřili. Znali jí celí její život a věděli, že Lily Potterová jen tak nebrečí. Jen pokud se jednalo o něco vážného. Jako třeba když byl Harry Potter u Sv. Munga.

Když konečně mohla alespoň mluvit, podařilo se jí ze sebe dostat: „Maj...mámu," vydala mezi vzlyky. Teprve v ten moment si asi táta uvědomil, že tam někdo chybí. V obličeji se mu rozhostil šok.

Ticho přerušil až pan Ollivander, který se vyřítil ze svého obchodu. „Smrtijedi, Harry, byli to Smrtijedi," zmateně oznámil tátovi. „Asi deset jich bylo." Smrtijedi. Lily to jméno znala. Skupina čarodějů, kteří podporovali Lorda Voldemorta. Ale to bylo strašně dávno.

Bystrozorové, kteří se snažili zjistit jaká je škoda, obrátili svou pozornost k nim."To přéce néni móžne," Hlas se silným přízvukem patřil Natashe Markovicovové. Byla to mladá bystrozorka, jen čtyři roky po tréninku. Přesto o ní táta mluvil jako o jedné z nejlepších.

Lily už se uklidnila natolik, že se mohla zapojit do diskuze. „Ale byl s nimi i nějakej mladík. Vypadal tak na pětadvacet. Možná ho naverbovali. „Musíme je rychle najít. Mají Ginny." Táta se očividně probral ze šoku. Začal pobíhat po ulici a dávat všem rozkazy. Natasha mu položila ruku na rameno. „Harry, músiš se uklidnit. Tim, že zašneč jánčit Ginny nepómužeš. Mužouv byt na drúche straně planéty." Táta se s ní nehádal. „Dobře, jestli to opravdu byli Smrtijedi, tak musí mít nové vedení. Musíme zjistit, kdo to je." Mluvil tak rychle, že mu nebylo skoro rozumět. „Ten mladík mi někoho připomínal. Kdyby mi tak sloužila paměť na obličeje," zabědoval pan Ollivander. „Jak vypadal," zeptal se táta dychtivě. „Harry nemame tšas," upozornila ho Natasha, „ lidi zatšínaj miset. Musime zepsat vypovědi a zaevídovat dukazy. Vezmeme to na ministerstvo." Táta souhlasil. Lily si proto došla pro své věci, které ležely pohozené na zemi. Sebrala i máminu hůlku.

Postavila se vedle táty a čekala, až se budou moc přemístit. Ten jí ale jen oznámil: „Na ministerstvo s námi nepůjdeš. Vezmu tě domů. Al s Jamesem tě tam pohlídají."Tati," okřikla ho," nejsem malá. Nepotřebuju chůvu, brzo mi bude sedmnáct. Navíc chci taky svědčit." Táta si jen poraženecky vzdychl a souhlasil. Lily se totiž dokázala hádat jako Weasley. Společně se přemístili na ministerstvo kouzel.

Když se znovu objevili, přivítalo je známé átrium. Stěny z černých cihel a fontána ve tvaru kouzelníka a čarodějky jak si podávají ruce. Také k němu neodmyslitelně patřil dav spěchajících zaměstnanců.

Následovala tedy tátu do výtahu, který se rozjel směrem ke kancelářím bystrozorů. Ty se nacházeli ve druhém patře v oddělení uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů.

Byli ukrytý za velkými dubovými dveřmi. Tvořil je ohromný prostor se spoustou stolů, pro každého jeden. Tátův stůl byl úplně vzadu ve velké prostorné pracovně. Na cestě k ní bylo nejdůležitější vyhnout se všem oběžníkům, které poletovali po místnosti. „Jdi do mojí pracovny, zavoláme tě až přijdeš na řadu," řekl jí táta.

Jeho kancelář byla útulná. Stěny měli tmavě karmínovou barvu a nábytek byl z třešňového dřeva. Uprostřed byl velký stůl, jehož většinu pokrývaly rámečky s fotografiemi. Na většině byli fotky rodiny. Svatební fotka,malý James jak se cpe dortem, nebo ze dne kdy se narodila Lily. Také tam bylo několik, u kterých člověk přemýšlel jak vznikly. Třeba strejda Charlie z malým Alem, jež ho za něco huboval.

Lily přemýšlela jak se zabavit a tak ze šuplíku vytáhla kus pergamenu a tužku. Ráda kreslila a docela jí to i šlo. Vzpomněla si jak pan Ollivander řekl že toho mladíka odněkud znal. Možná kdyby měli podobenku, šlo by jim hledání líp. Zamyslela se a snažila se vybavit si rysy jeho tváře. Jeho klenuté obočí a oči, kterým nevadil pohled na smrt. Jemnými tahy vše zaznamenávala na pergamen. Několikrát musela vymazávat tvar očí, protože dotyčný měl jedno víš než to druhé. Málem si nevšimla, že do místnosti vkročila Natasha. „Jsi ná řádě Lyly. Poť se mnou." Kresbu si rychle strčila do kapsy.

Natasha jí vedla znovu do výtahu a tím do devátého patra. Odtud po schodech do soudních síní. Tahle část ministerstva jí byla neznámá. Samostatná místnost byla malá, ozářená světlem z lustru. Uprostřed stál stůl a u něj tři židle z každé strany. Její doprovod jí posadil na jednu stranu stolu a poté si sedla vedle táty naproti. Na židli vlevo seděl bystrozor, jehož jméno si Lily nevybavovala. Po místnosti létalo brko a pergamen, připraveni zapsat si její výpověď. „ Svědek číslo sedm. Lily Luna Potterová. Narozená 1. května 2008. Studentka Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích," řekl za ní táta.

Neznámý bystrozor se jí zeptal co se stalo. Lily začala: „Stáli jsme s mamkou před Gringottvic bankou, když jsme uslyšely ránu. Někdo rozbil výlohu obchodu Madam Malkinkové. Objevili se tam lidi v černých hábitech a maskách. Bylo jich asi deset. Ten mladej, ten neměl masku, pak zabil ňějakýho čaroděje zakázanou kletbou. Začalo se bojovat. Dva se vrhli na mámu. Podařilo se mi jednoho odzbrojit, protože mi vůbec nevěnovali pozornost. Pak se, ale ten druhej přiblížil k mámě zezadu a společně se přemístili. To pak udál i ten zbytek. No a pak jste přišli." Táta se jí potom zeptal: „ Říkaš, že jeden masku neměl. Byl to ten o kterém mluvil pan Ollivander?" Lily kývla. „Dokázala bys ho popsat," požádala jí Natasha. „Jo. Vypadal tak na 25, docela hezkej. Tmavý vlasy. Zkusila sem ho nakreslit, je mu to docela podobný." Vytáhla obrázek z kapsy a narovnala ho. Gore, na jehož jméno si právě vzpomněla, obrátil oči v sloup. „ Teď budeme černokněžníky hledat podle dětských kresbiček, kam jsme to dospěli," bědoval. Lily mu střelila nevraživý pohled. Podala kresbu tátovi.

Všichni tři dospělý se pak naklonili nad pergamen. Natashe ani Gorovi obličej nic neříkal, jen tátovi přejel po obličeji záblesk poznání. „Ta podoba..to není možné," mumlal,"jsi si jistá, že vypadal takhle?" Jeho otázka byla už o něco hlasitější. Zamyslela se. „ Možná měl trošku hranatější bradu..." Přerušil jí Gore: „Tys ho poznal Harry?" Táta kývl. „Vypadá jako Voldemortův bratranec. Tedy obrazně řečeno. Jsou tam rozdíly, ale jinak..." Natasha se tvářila nechápavě. „Harry, néchci ty nyc řýkat, ale tachle Voldemort nevipadal." Táta jí odpověděl: „Myslím, předtím než se začal zabývat temnou magii."Gore si usilovně pročesával vousy. „Třeba by ho mohla identifikovat profesorka McGonagallová. Někde se magii učit musel. Navíc jsem slyšel, že se v důchodu trošku nudí," nabídl. Táta se zamyslel. „Jo, to by šlo. Pošlete pro ní a já zatím doprovodím Lily domů." Podíval se na svou dceru. Ta mu vrhala jeden ze svých Weasleyovských pohledů. „A nebo jí dojdu pro něco k pití," opravil se. Lily souhlasně kývla. Gore zase otočil oči v sloup.

O čtvrt hodiny později se v soudní síní objevila profesorka McGonagallová. Ačkoliv odešla do důchodu dávno předtím, než Lily nastoupila do Bradavic, jí znala velmi dobře z večeří pořádaných v Grimmauldově náměstí 12. Jako vždy měla přísný výraz a její rychlý příchod naznačoval jen mírně rozcuchaný drdol. „Dobrý večer Harry. Smím se zeptat proč mě tvoji podřízení vyrušují pří večerním odpočinku?" Táta jí podal Lilyinu kresbu. „Dnes odpoledne se uskutečnil útok v Příčné ulici. Několik lidí zabili a Ginny unesli. Tohle je podobizna jednoho z útočníků. Bohužel ho v kartotéce nemáme, a tak nás napadlo, že by jste ho mohla znát. Někam přece do školy chodit musel." Profesorka si obrázek pečlivě prohlížela. „Ano, je to můj bývalý student. Sebastian Rowle. Výborné studijní výsledky. Ten smrtijed Rowle je myslím jeho strýc. Vyšel tak před deseti lety. Jeho poznámky byly často neslušné." Z jejího hlasu byla znát jistota. „A myslím si, že tvá dcera už by měla být v posteli," dodala, uvědomujíc si její přítomnost.

„Děkujeme Minervo a máte pravdu byl to dlouhý den." Rozloučil se a i se svojí protestující dcerou zamířil do atria. Vstoupili do jednoho z krbů, ale místo adresy jejich domu řekl: „Doupě." Pohltili je zelené plameny.

Objevili se v kuchyni domu jejich prarodičů a strejdy Rona. Celá rodina seděla okolo stolu, večeříce. Hugo seděl ztuhlý z lžící napůl cesty k puse. Jako první se vzpamatoval teta Hermiona. „Harry, neříkal jsi, že přijdeš. A kde máš Ginny a kluky," divila se. Táta se vypotácel z krbu a táhnul Lily sebou. „Přišli jsme z ministerstva," oznámil, jako by to bylo nezbytné. Asi toho na něj bylo moc. Lily mu tedy pomohla na židli a sama se chopila slova. „V příčný byl dneska útok. Mámu..unesli," řekla, sama překvapená, že se ještě nerozbrečela. Všichni se hned začali vyptávat, což dalo tátovi čas se trochu vzpamatovat. „Smrtijedi. Byli to Smrtijedi. Maj novýho vůdce. Přišli jsme pozdě." Lily začali tiše téct slzy. „Ale vždyť jsme tam dneska byli. Kdy se to stalo," zeptal se Hugo. „ Když sem čekala na mamku před Gringottama," odpověděla mu Lily.

„Tys tam byla taky," zděsila se babička. Její tělo se otřásalo vzlyky. „Není ti nic?" Lily zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne. Ty lidi si mě ani nevšimli. Šli po mamce. Jako bych tam nebyla." Naštvaně kopla do židle. „Mohla sem aspoň jet metrem, ale byla sem lína." „Lily," zarazil jí táta v demolování nábytku," ty za to nemůžeš. Je tady spousta kdyby." Lily si rezignovaně sedla do židle. Byla příšerně unavená a bolela jí hlava. Táta se mezitím loučil se zbytkem rodiny. Vzal svou dceru za ruku a společně se přemístili domů.

V obýváku seděli oba její bratři. Všimla si, že James má na tváři škrábanec a Al by se měl po tréninku alespoň vysprchovat.

Pomalu se vyškrábala po schodech do svého pokoje. Nemínila poslouchat, jak to táta vysvětluje klukům. Tašky z nákupem hodila na postel a začala proklínat balení na poslední chvíli. Položila na postel kufr a začala ho plnit oblečením a školními pomůckami. Pak si lehla do postele s pocitem, že určitě neusne. Mamčinu hůlku položila na noční stolek. Na posteli se k ní připojil i Fousek a ona celou noc proplakala do jeho srsti.


	4. Kapitola 4

Těžké probuzení

Albus

Když mu o tom útoku táta řekl, připadlo mu jako by ho někdo polil studenou vodou. James na tom byl asi podobně. Všem třem se potom začali po tvářích kutálet slzy. James se pak odebral do svého pokoje. Chvíli před tátovým příchodem se mu svěřil, že chce Gwendolyn požádat o ruku. Teď si to asi rozmyslí. Al objal tátu a vyškrábal se po schodech do své ložnice.

Byla to celkem velká místnost, jíž vévodila velká postel. Na stěnách vysely plakáty Puddlemerských spojenců, týmu za který hrál rezervního střelce. Vzpomněl si na svůj dres dole v obýváku, ale už se mu tam nechtělo. Místo toho si dal sprchu a lehl si do postele. Přes zeď k němu doléhali tlumené vzlyky. Tam byl Lilyin pokoj. Muselo to pro ní být strašné. Vůbec jí nezáviděl, byla to přece jeho malá sestřička. Mohli přijít i o ní. S těmi myšlenkami usnul neklidným spánkem.

Ráno se probudil do zápachu spálených vajíček. Sešel do kuchyně a tam se mu naskytl podivná výjev. Táta stál u sporáku v mámině zástěře a v ruce držel zuhelnatělou pánvičku. Brýle měl nakřivo. Než mu stačil něco říct, zazvonil zvonek. Stála tam Gwen, Jamesova přítelkyně. Ale skoro si nebyla podobná. Hnědé vlasy měla rozcuchané a nad pusou měla zubní pastu. V ruce třímala výtisk Denního věštce. „Je to pravda?" zeptala se svým sopránovým hlasem. Na odpověď nečekala a rovnou prošla kolem Ala dovnitř. Zamířila do kuchyně.

Následoval jí a našel scénu naprosto nezměněnou. Gwen od něj opatrně vzala pánvičku a pohybem hůlky se jim začala dělat nová snídaně. Tátu posadila na židli. Do kuchyně vešla Lily. Oči měla zarudlé a vlasy jí trčely kolo hlavy v kudrnaté svatozáři. Al si až teď všimnul jak je podobná mámě. Posadila se ke stolu a začala mechanicky pořádat Gweninu snídani.

Po chvíli se ozvalo klepání na okno. Al vstal a chtěl jít pro poštu. Předběhl ho, ale James. Vešel do kuchyně, hlavu zabořenou v Denním věštci. Změřil si scénu před sebou, přivítal se s Gwen a posadil se. Jeho mladší sourozenci se naklonili nad noviny.

Titulek hlásal: Smrtijedi znovu útočí: Ginevra Potterová unesena. Pod tím byla fotka mamky a Lily jak bojují a další znamení smrti. Lebka z hadem místo jazyka.

Lily vztekle vzala noviny a zmuchlala je. „Tak oni si to ještě stihli fotit. No jistě, Rita Holoubková."

Po snídani odešel táta do práce. James a Gwendolyn na výcvik. Gwen se učila na léčitelku. Na Albusovi, který neměl trénink, zbylo vyprovodit Lily na vlak do Bradavic.

Pomohl jí snést kufr ze schodů a došel pro auto. Řidičák složil celkem nedávno a tak mu Lily sem tam střelila vystrašený pohled. Třeba, když skoro srazil stařenku na přechodě. Zaparkoval před nádražím Kings Cross. Došel jí pro vozík a položil na něj její kufr a košík s Fouskem. Společně se pak protlačili až k nástupištím devět a deset. Al chytl svou sestru za ruku a rozběhl se k přepážce.

Naskytl se jim výhled na tolik známou červenou lokomotivu. V oblacích páry pobíhali studenti a loučili se se svými rodinami. Pomohl Lily vynést zavazadla do vlaku a společně se vydali najít Peasleyovic kupé. Byli roky, kdy měli i několik, ale letos se jich do Bradavic vracelo jen pár. Rozloučit se šli před vlak na nástupiště. Al chvílí přemýšlel, že najde někoho z rodiny, ale chtěl se se svou sestrou rozloučit v klidu.

„Slib, že budeš dávat na tátu a na Jamese pozor," žádala ho Lily. Al přikývl. „A ty, dávej pozor na sebe. A piš klidně každý den." Objali se. Albus si až teď všiml pohledů, které jim věnovali kolemjdoucí. Určitě to bude na obálce Denního Věštce. Chvíli před odjezdem vlaku se odlepil do sestry a dal jí pusu na tvář. „Uvidíme se na Vánoce." Lily pak nastoupila do vlaku, a on nemohl dělat nic jiného, než sledovat, jak její obličej pomalu mizí v dáli.

Jako místo své další zastávky si zvolil malý podnik s názvem Johnova snídaně. Táta je tam brával pokaždé, když byla mamka na služební cestě. Když byl dítě miloval to tam. Podávali tam snídaně dvacet čtyři hodin denně. Sedl si k malému stolku u okna a čekal až přijde obsluha.

Ukázala se dívka jeho věku s blond vlasy svázanými šátkem. „Dobré odpoledne, co vám mohu nabídnout," zeptala se. Al se zamyslel. „Dám si lívance a espreso." Dívka si vše zapsala a Albus se zadíval z okna. Naproti byl malý parčík. Zahlédl rodinu se třemi dětmi jak si kupuje zmrzlinu. Zatoužil být znovu malý kluk, co běžel za bouřky k rodičům do postele.

Servírka ho vyrušila přinesením jeho objednávky. „Děkuju Olivie," řekl, čtouce její jmenovku. Dívka se usmála a Al si všiml, že má hezky modrozelené oči. Trošku mu připomínala Alice. Chvíli spolu chodili v sedmém ročníku. Dokonce s ní šel i do čajovny madam Pacinkové, kam přísahal, že v životě nevkročí. Pak se ovšem ukázalo, že s ním chodila jen kvůli jeho spolubydlícímu Thomasovi. Kdo by řekl, že Alice Longbottomová je tak vypočítavá.

Když poté platil účet Olivie se na něj podivně usmívala. Odešla s penězi a Al si všiml, že je na účtence něco napsané. Podle vzhledu to bylo telefonní číslo. Rozhlédl se a spatřil jak mu blondýnka pantomimicky naznačuje „zavolej". Sakra, pomyslel si, musí přesvědčit Rose aby ho to naučila.


	5. Kapitola 5

5\. kapitola

Bradavice, Bradabradavice.

Lucy

Ráno ve Weasleyovic londýnském domě bylo pochmurné. Hlavním důvodem, byl únos tety Ginny. Tu zprávu jim přinesla Errol z Doupěte asi v osm hodin večer. Táta při jejím čtení dokonce plakal.

Ranní vydaní Denního Věštce, tak ještě přililo benzín pod kotlík. Lucy byla první, kdo ho ráno četl. Namohla spát, a tak si pro jistou ještě jednou překontrolovala kufr a vyleštila prefektský odznak. Táta byl tak pyšný. Když už umírala nudou, šla pro poštu. A tam ležel, nevině jako každý jiný den. Jeho titulní stránka však přilákala Lucyinu pozornost. Zobrazovala fotografii znamení smrti a další přímého boje. K jejímu překvapení na ní byla nejen teta, ale i Lucyina sestřenice Lily. Dopis se o ní totiž nezmiňoval. Lily na fotce bezhlavě vrhala kouzla na čaroděje v černých pláštích. Molly by jistě podotkla, že má pořádně rozcuchané vlasy.

Jako na zavolanou se objevila ve dveřích. Lucy jí kolikrát záviděla. Molly dokázala totiž vypadat dobře v čemkoliv. Právě teď měla na sobě noční košili s kytičkovým vzorem a zelený župan. Její rovné zrzavé vlasy byly pečlivě učesané. Molly svou mladší sestru jen přelétla pohledem a začala si dělat snídani. Musela totiž do práce. Její stáž na ministerstvu, začínala totiž právě dnes, jak jí to každý den připomínala. Lucy nechápala, co je na oddělení mezinárodní magické komunikace tak zajímavého. Navíc Molly bude dělat jen papírování. Lucy sice svou kariéru rozhodnutou neměla, ale ve šlépějích své sestry pokračovat nebude. Lucy položila noviny na kuchyňský stůl.

„Lucy, mohla ses alespoň učesat. Děláš nám jen ostudu," řekla Molly. Lucy si prohrábla svoje kudrny a zašklebila se na sestru. „A kdo mě asi tak uvidí. Škrkny?" Lucy si vzpomněla na svého spolužáka Lysandara. Ten o takových tvorech mluvil pořád. Jeho rodiče se sice kamarádili z Weasleyovými, Lucy ho ovšem potkávala jen ve škole. Táta je moc rád neměl. Po chvíli se šla Molly převléct a bez rozloučení odešla. Táta s mámou se probudili až v osm. Oba si vzali volno, aby mohli vyprovodit Lucy na vlak. Při snídani se oba dohadovali nad věštcem. Táta jí pak pomohl s kufrem a společně se vydali na nádraží.

„ Jsi si jistá, že máš všechno zlatíčko," ujišťoval se táta. Lucy přikývla a posunula si brýle výš. Nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě se začalo plnit lidmi. Máma jí narovnala odznak a dala jí pusu na tvář. Lucy objala tátu a zamířila do vlaku. Slyšela ještě jak táta říká mamce: „To ještě stihnu zajít na ministerstvo." Usmála se. Typický taťka. Peasleyovic kupé, jak mu říkali ostatní studenti bylo prázdné. Jeho jediným pasažérem byla Hugova sova. Lucy položila svoje věci do zavazadlového prostoru a posadila se k oknu. Chvíli přemýšlela, že půjde najít Daisy. Pak se otevřeli dveře a dovnitř vešel Al. V ruce nesl, pravděpodobně Lilyiny věci. Samotná rusovláska stála na chodbě. „Ahoj Luc," pozdravil jí Albus krátce a zmizel i se svou sestrou z vlaku.

Hugo se vrátil za několik minut. Sedl si vedle ní a začal s ní navazovat konverzaci o prázdninách. Zazněla píšťalka a Lucy začala panikařit, protože tam Lily ještě nebyla. Objevila se až když se vlak rozjel. Vklouzla do kupé a zabrala si prázdné místo naproti. Místnost se zdála být podivné prázdná. „Tak jsem to letos jenom my," ozvala se po chvíli Lily. Oči neotrhla od okna. „ Mimochodem gratuluju k prefektství." Lucyin pohled sklouzl na odznak, který se lesknul na Lilyině hábitě už od minulého roku. „ Děkuju, ale vlastně sem jenom další Weasley." Lucy drkla do Huga, kterému tím, připomněly, že si nepřipnul svůj odznak. „ Roxie sem asi nepříde co," připomněl jim Hugo. Lucy zavrtěla hlavou. „Asi sedí se sedmákama."

Když nadešel čas, Lily zamkla kupé a společně se vydali do prefektského vagónu. Ten se hodně lišil od zbytku vlaku. Jeho většinu zabíral velký kulatý stůl se spoustou židlí. Lily a Hugo se posadili vedle ní a čekali na zbytek prefektů. Lucy většinu lidí neznala, až na pár Havraspáranů například Elois Goldsteinovou ze sedmáku, z které se stala primuska. Primusem byl nějaký John Turner z Mrzimoru. Slova se hned ujala Elois. „Ahoj. Vítejte na letošní první schůzce prefektů. Jmenuji se Elois Goldsteinová a tohle je John Turner. Jsme primus a primuska. Ráda bych mezi nás přivítal prefekty z pátých ročníků: Lysandra Scamandera a Lucy Weasleyovou z Havraspáru, Ethana Smitha a Verity Caudwellovou z Mrzimoru, George Northropa a Bessie Sloperovou z Nebelvíru a Devyna Boyla a Lexine Millerovou ze Zmijozelu. Chybí někdo?" Nikdo se nepřihlásil a tak zahájila vysvětlování pravidel, rozpisů služeb...Nakonec je propustila aby mohli hlídkovat vlak. Lucy šla z Lily do posledního vagónu, kde měli kupé. Po cestě potkaly paní z vozíkem a každá si koupila něco ke svačině. „A co teď," zeptala se Lucy po chvíli mlčení. Lily vzdechla. „Teď budeme jen čekat, jestli někdo něco neprovede." Nuda, pomyslela si Lucy. „Co se vlastně včera stalo v Příčný? Věštec o tom moc nepsal," odvážila se zeptat. „Objevila se tam banda smrtijedů, zabili pár lidí a unesli mámu," shrnula Lily. „Viděla sem tu tvojí fotku, bylo težký s nima bojovat?" Lily se k jejímu překvapení zasmála. „Ty opravdu Havraspár nezapřeš," zvážněla," bojovat s nima težký nebylo. Horší byl ten pocit, že nemůžeš nic udělat." Sestřenice si pak dál povídaly.

Přerušil je až párek prváku, kteří se vyřítili na chodbu. Dívky se k nim rozběhly. Jeden z nich měl rozbitý nos a tekla mu z něj krev. „Co se stalo." Lucy zněla trošku jako její táta. Oba před ní ucukli. „Chtěl sem Mikeovi ukázat jedno kouzlo a omylem jsem ho praštil." Chlapci tekly po tvářích slzy. Lucy se na ně chtěla rozkřiknout, ale Lily jí předběhla. „Tak ukaž," řekla jemně. „No jo, je to zlomený. Jakpak se jmenujete?" Z kapsy si vytahovala hůlku. „Já sem Bobby a tohle je Mike," prohlásil nezraněný chlapec. „Dobře Mikeu. Teď se nehýbej. Zahojím ti to. Trošku to zabolí." Lily napřáhla hůlku a pronesla: „Episkey." Mikeuv nos se narovnal a přestala mu z něj téct krev. Na jeho zkrvavené tváři se objevil úsměv. Lucy mu vyčistila obličej. „Já sem Lily Potterová a tohle je moje sestřenka Lucy," představila je Lily. Oba chlapci na ně jen zírali. „Tak co do jaké koleje by jste chtěli." Mike a Bobby se zamysleli a pak oba souhlasně řekli: „ Nebelvír." Lily se zasmála. „Tak to vám budu držet pěsti. A teď zpátky do kupé. Za chvíli jsme v Bradavicích." Kluci zalezli dovnitř.

„To jim nestrhneme body?" Percy v Lucy stále působil. Lily zavrtěla hlavou. „Nesmíš na to jít tak přísně. Ještě ani nemají kolej. A Bobby to neudělal schválně."

Jak Lily řekla, blížili se k Prasinkám. Zašli si tedy do kupé pro věci.

Nástupiště v Prasinkách se hemžilo dětmi. Zahlédla Hagrida, obklopeného prváky. Mike a Bobby jim vesele mávali. Lucy jim to opětovala, ale Lily jen zírala před sebe. Z vytřeštěnýma očima koukala na prázdné místo před kočáry. „Vidíte je taky," vyjekla. „Co máme vidět," zeptal se Hugo. Lucy souhlasně přikývla. Začínala mít vážné obavy o duševním stavu své sestřenice. „Jsou to testrálové," oznámil neznámý hlas. Lucy spatřila kluka z Nebelvíru. Byl asi v Lilyině ročníku. „Taky je vidím. Dokáží to jen lidé co viděli někoho zemřít," odmlčel se," Je mi líto co se stalo včera v Příčný Lily."

Pak nastoupil do jednoho z kočárů a ten odjel směrem k hradu. Lucy se ohlédl na Lily a k jejímu překvapení se červenala. Vydali se k dalšímu kočáru.

Velká síň nikdy Lucy nepřestala udivovat. Dnes večer byl strop posetý hvězdami. Ty zářili na čtyři obrovské stoly. Každý pro jednu kolej. Lily a Hugo zamířili k tomu Nebelvírskému a Lucy se připojila k Daisy u Havrspárského stolu. „Ahoj Luc," přivítala jí radostně její černovlasá kamarádka. Začala jí vyprávět o svých prázdninách a Lucy se dozvěděla, že se jí narodil bráška. Přerušil je příchod profesorky Hořřapíkové, jejich učitelky přeměňování, a prváků.

Jako každý rok jí napadlo, jestli i ona byla takhle malinka a vyděšená. Asi ano. Profesorka nesla stoličku s moudrým kloboukem. Položila ho na stupínek před profesorským stolem a on okamžitě spustil:

„Dobrý večer chytré hlavy

jsme po roce zase tady.

Tak pojďte hezky se mnou

a přečkejme dobu temnou.

Nebelvír to odvaha je sama

Zmijozel zas ctižádost.

Havrapsárským chytrost je dána,

Mrzimoru pak ctnost.

Tak posaď si mě na hlavu

já všecko ti teď povím

co z té tvojí makovice

tady se teď dovím.

Normálně by se po písni ozval bouřlivý jásot. Teď to bylo jen napjaté ticho. Přerušila ho profesorka Hořřapíková, která začala číst jména prváků: „Avery, Edric." Z řady vystoupil poměrně vysoký kluk s uhlově černými vlasy. Moudrý klobouk mu spadl přes oči a po chvilce přemýšlení vykřikl: „Zmijozel." Chlapec se hrdě připojil k smaragdovému stolu.

Jak se ukázalo, Bobbymu a Mikeovi se jejich přání splnilo. Oba byli jako Robert Harvey a Michael Trigg zařazeni do Nebelvíru. Lucy si všimla jak jim Lily radostně tleská. Lucy se to samé snažila dělat pro své chytrolínky. Bylo jich pět dívek a čtyři chlapci.

Po zařazování se slova ujal Neville Longbottom, který ve funkci ředitele vystřídal profesorku Vectrovou. Byla to celkem příjemná změna. Jako každý rok byli informováni o zákazu vstupu do Zakázaného lesa. Také jim přibyla nová profesorka bylinkářství slečna Pyritesová. Poté se konečně mohli dát do jídla.

Jakmile dojedli, volali Lucy prefektské povinnosti. Společně s Lysandrem si svolali prváky a vydali se s nimi na cestu do Havraspárské věže. Lucy se chopila slova a popisovala vše co míjeli. Z vlastní zkušenosti věděla jak snadné je ztratit se v Bradavicích.

Došli před vchod do Havraspárské společenské místnosti. Ten tvořili velké tmavé dveře s klepadlem ve tvaru orla. „Tohle je vchod do Havraspárské věže. Je to místo, kde budete spát, dělat úkoly atak dále. Místo hesla uslyšíte hádanku. Pokud odpovíte správně, dveře se otevřou. Pokud ne, musíte počkat až sem přijde někdo jiný a odpoví správně. Teď si to můžeme vyzkoušel"

Otočila se ke klepadlu a zaklepala. Orel ožil a jemným ženským hlasem spustil: „ Je možné vyrobit nic?" Lucy se obrátila na skupinku prváků: „Ví někdo z vás odpověď?" Přihlásila se blonďatá dívenka. „Ne, protože i nic je něco," řekla slabým hláskem. Klepadlo kývlo a dveře se otevřely.

Všichni vešli do věže. Společenská místnost byla podle Lucyina mínění nejkrásnější místnost v celém hradě. Okna zasazená v modrých stěnách měla nádherný výhled na daleké hory. „Dívčí ložnice jsou napravo, chlapecké nalevo," oznámila, ukazujíc na schodiště vedle sochy Roweny z Havraspáru. Lucy si vzpomněla jak se jí v prvním ročníku bála. Žena totiž měla neustále pohled jakoby věděla všechna tajemství světa.

Prváci se pomalu odšourali ke schodům a Lucy řekla dobrou noc Lysanderovi. Poté se vydala do ložnice. Tam už na ní čekala Daisy a ostatní jejich spolubydlící. Na Lucy zbyla postel u dveří. Otevřela kufr a začala systematicky vybalovat. Oblečení srovnala podle barvy, knihy podle abecedy...


	6. Kapitola 6

Kapitola 6

Koště, léto a ještě něco

Lily

Té noci toho moc nenaspala. Ve snech se Lily střídali výjevy z Příčné ulice. Hlavně ta úlisná tvář a ďábelský úsměv. Její první myšlenka po probuzení byla jestli už ho chytili.

Něco jí přistálo na obličeji. „Grace, ještě pět minut," zamumlala do polštáře. Její kamarádka už z ní, ale stáhla peřinu. „Ale notak Lily," švitořila blondýnka," je krásný den, sluníčko svítí." Lily měla vlastně štěstí, že nezačala zpívat operu.

Pomalu odlepila obličej od polštáře a viděla jak si stele postel. Okolo hlavy jí poletoval očarovaný hřeben a česal jí vlasy. Ostatní dívky se začaly taky sbírat. Lily sebou radši hodila, než si Daniella zabere koupelnu na půl hodiny. Společně s Grace se poté vydala na snídani. Hugo se k nim připojil ve tři-čtvrtě na osm.

První hodinu měli obranu proti černé magii, Lilyin nejoblíbenější předmět. Nejen proto, že ho učil Teddy Lupin, tedy profesor Lupin, jak mu musela o hodině říkat. Teddy byl něco jako její starší brácha. Byl to metamorfomág a pro dnešní hodinu zvolil své typické tyrkysové vlasy. Lily se posadila vedle Grace.

Teddy začal hodinu výčtem všeho co budou letos probírat. Mezi to patřily neverbální kouzla, větší tvorové jako mozkomorové atak dále. Ve zbytku hodiny se zabývali úvodem do neverbální magie. Lily s toho pěkně bolela hlava. Hugo si stěžoval, že už chce oběd.

Po něm je čekali lektvary s profesorem Křiklanem. Na Huga sice neměla, ale byla v nich obstojná. Profesor přišel do třídy o pět minut pozdě. Měl na sobě smaragdovou vestičku, jejíž knoflíky, vypadaly jako by se každou vteřinu měli vyděšeně rozprchnout po místnosti.

Na stole před nimi stálo několik kotlíků s lektvary. Jeden byl zlatý a vyskakovaly z nej kapky jako zlaté rybky. V dalším identifikovala veritasérum. Poslední měl perleťový nádech a ve spirálách znej unikala pára. Nebyl to, ale jeho vzhled,který Lily zaujal. Byla to jeho vůně. Cítila znej lak na košťata, horký letní den, posekaná tráva a ještě jedna vůně, kterou nemohla identifikovat. I několik ostatních lidí na něj koukalo se zamlženým pohledem.

Profesor se ujal hodiny. „Dobré odpoledne. Vítejte na hodině pokročilých lektvarů. Jako ukázku jsem si dnes připravil několik lektvarů. Může mi někdo říct o jaké se jedná?" Hugova ruka vystřelila rychlostí blesku. Křiklan na něj kývnul. „To napravo je Veritasérum, nápoj pravdy. Uprostřed je Amorteima,známá jako Amorův šíp, nejsilnější nápoj lásky. Každému voní po tom co se mu líbí. Ten poslední je Felix Felicis, neboli tekuté štěstí," vyjmenoval Hugo. „Výborně pane Weasley, deset bodů pro Nebelvír. Tekuté štěstí, je odměna, kterou dostane ten studen, jemuž se podaří namíchat nejlepší doušek živoucí smrti. Návod najdete na straně deset."

Všichni se dali do práce. Lilyin lektvar zůstal trošku nafialovělý. Z Hugova kotlíku byl Křilan nadšený. Slavnostně mu poté předal lahvičku se zlatým obsahem. Lily zůstala i po hodině, aby pomohla Grace umýt její kotlík. Lektvar se v něm totiž trošku připálil. Docela byla ráda, když si po večeři lehla a usnula.

Snídaně dalšího dne se nesla ve smutném duchu. Sovy přiletěly v nezvyklém počtu. Pozornost upoutaly především výři velcí, kteří nesly černé obálky s velkou pečetí ministerstva kouzel. Jedna jí upustila před Ruth, Lilyinu spolubydlící. S klepajícími prsty ji otevřela a začetla se do dopisu. Pak z brekem vyběhla z Velké síně. Lily se s ostatními naklonili nad psaní. Stálo tam:

Vážená slečno Walkerová,

a lítostí Vám oznamujeme, že včera 4. září 2024 ve večerních hodinách Smrtijedi zaútočili na Hollywell. Mezi oběťmi se nacházeli i Váš otec, Gregory Walker,a matka Evelyn Walkerová. Přejeme upřímnou soustrast.

Mathilede Chesterwillová

Mluvčí Ministerstva kouzel

Lily ze šoku vyrušila až sova,která přinesla Denní Věštec. Dala jí do váčku galeon a vzala si noviny. Hned titulní stránka měla nadpis: Je to potvrzené. Smrtijedi jsou zpět. Pod tím byla zpráva o útoku doplněná o fotografii znamení smrti. O Smrtijedech byly vlastně celé noviny. Na zadní straně byla fotka Sebastiana Rowlea. Musela být dost stará, protože měl na sobě bradavický hábit s odznakem primuse. Nad ním byl velký nápis HLEDÁ SE. Text pokračoval pod obrázkem: Pokud jste tohoto muže viděli, nebo máte informace o tom, kde by se mohl skrývat, kontaktujte prosím ihned odbor Bystrozorů.

„To je příšerný," ozvala se přidušeně Grace," takže tvojí mámu opravdu unesli Smrtijedi. Kdo je na tý fotce?" „To je Sebastian Rowle. Byl tam během toho útoku. Možná ho i vedl," odpověděla jí Lily. Kousek od nich Matt otočil noviny na poslední stránku. Tvářil se jako by toho muže znal. Najednou noviny zmačkal a odešel z Velké síně.

Zbytek prvního týdne proběhl v podobném duchu. Zprávy o útocích, černé dopisy, kterých přibývalo. Fotka Sebastiana Rowlea. Ponurá nálada se projevovala i na profesorech. Byli roztěkaní, ale na úkoly nezapomínali. Po dvou týdnech konečně přišel dopis z domova. Byl od Jamese.

Moje drahá sestřičko,

že by jsi neuhádla, že tu napíšu před Alem. Doufám, že se ti po mě stýská. Trénink je únavný a težký. Ještěže Gwen umí dělat mast na namožené svaly. Většinu času se o nás stará. Po tátově stravě bychom asi skončili u sv. Munga. Táta je pořád pryč. Teď začali hledat matku toho Rowlea nějakou Aurelii Huxleyovou. Al ti vzkazuje, že ti napíše. Prej toho má moc. Já si spíš myslím, že má nějakou holku. Pozdravuje tě táta, Gwen a Al.

Tvůj nejlepší bráška James

Lily byla ráda, že Jamese nezměnili ani Smrtijedi. Předtím si dělala starosti, aby neumřeli hlady a neutopili se ve špíně. Ale Gwen se o ně dobře postará.

Jediná vzpruha byl famfrpál. Začátkem října se totiž hrál zápas proti Zmijozel u kapitánka Jess Thomasová musela uspořádat konkurz.

Účast byla hojná a tak je nejdřív nechala létat kolečka. Tím vyřadila polovinu zájemců, mezi nimiž Lily zahlédla i Mikea. Bobby musel být někde v tribunách. Pak začala vybírat chytače. Byly celkem tři: Lily, Aaron Lentz z pátýho a sedmák York.

„Zlatounku, budu vypouštět tak dlouho, dokud jí někdo z vás nechytí třikrát. Do toho budu vybírat odrážeče," oznámila Jess. Byla to milá dívka s tmavou pletí a vlasy zapletenými do copánků. Do týmu nastoupila ve čtvrtém ročníku, ten samý rok jako Lily.

Vypustila zlatounku. Zatřepala se a zmizela z dohledu. Pak se všichni vznesli do vzduchu. Odražeči byli na (ne)štěstí dobří. Jeden z nich jí málem hned sejmul. Kroužila po hřišti a snažil se vyhýbat potloukům. Nebo ještě líp chytit zlatounku. Jenže jí uviděla pozdě. York už jí měl v ruce. Jess si to zapsala a vypustila jí znovu. Tentokrát jim konkurenci eliminoval jeden z odrážečů. Sejmul Aarona a ten,i když byl pohodě, se už se nechtěl zapojit do hry.

Zmatku využil York a přivlastnil si další bod. Lily se začala nenávidět. Byla v týmu od třetího ročníku a teď by jí to měl vyfouknout nějakej sedmák. York proletěl kolem ní: „Dneska ti to nějak nejde krásko. Co kdybys to zabalila a v neděli si vyjdeme do Prasinek. Kromě lítání máš jiný přednosti." Jeho úsměv odhaloval bílé zuby. Měl by okolo krku nosit ceduli: „Nekoukat přímo na zuby, hrozí trvalá slepota." Odsekla: „Až za milion let." Zahlédla zlatounku. Jen tak si před nimi poletovala. Zamířila k ní. Než jí chytila, zaslechla ještě Yorka: „Vronskýho fintu znám. Marná snaha kočičko. Takže v kolik se sejdeme ?" Lily ucítila v ruce chladný kov. Odnesla jí Jess. Usmála se a vypustila ji znovu.

York pořád zařezaně koukal na místo odkud uletěla. Po několika letech by měl být zvyklý. Znovu se vrhla po zlatounce. York se vzpamatoval pozdě. „Další kolo rozhodne," oznámila Jess.

Odražeči si taky začali uvědomovat. Útočili víc a bylo těžší se jim vyhýbat. York létal pořád za ní jako by mu to mohlo pomoct. Lily zahlédla záblesk u obručí. Jenže kdyby se za ní vrhla York by jí mohl předběhnout. Wane, odrážeč jejich směrem poslal potlouk. „Možná bych s tebou do těch Prasinek šla," křikla a vyřítila se k obručím. Neohlížela se a sledovala okřídlený míček. Teprve když ho měla bezpečně ruce, ohlédla se na Yorka. Letěl za ní a polovinu tváře měl červenou. „Na to asi moc holek nenalákáš," zavolala na něj a donesla zlatounku Jess. Kapitánka jí pogratulovala k místu v týmu. Pak se obrátila k Yorkovi: „Dobrý výkon, ale nestačilo to." York vypadal jako by chtěl do něčeho praštit. Najednou se usmál: Takže zejtra v jednu?" Lily se na něj falešně usmála a kopla ho kam slunce nesvítí. „Najdi si někoho jinýho." York zrudnul a odběhl do šaten. Lily byla už celkem unavená a tak si ani nepočkala na výběr zbytku týmu. Omluvila se Jess a šla rovnou do pokoje. Musela ještě napsat esej o vlkodlacích pro Teddyho. Pokračovala s ní i po večeři. V neděli byly totiž Prasinky.

Příštího dne bylo ve Vstupní síni rušno. Studenti čekali na své kamarády a třeťáci se domlouvali kam půjdou. Na Lily už tam čekala Grace s Hugem. Společně se vydali do vesničky. Okolo cesty už bylo nafoukané listí, ale kolem květin stále poletovali motýli. Grace se proměnila ve slavíka a přidala se k nim. Ve vesnici se ovšem musela proměnit zpátky. Zpěvnému ptákovi by máslový ležák nenalili.

Nejdřív zašli do Medového ráje. Když došlo na placení,Hugův váček na peníze byl napůl prázdný. V rukou třímal snad všechny druhy cukrovinek, které se v krámě prodávali. Další byla na řadě pobočka Weasleyho kouzelných lumpáren. Vešli do obchodu a hned je uvítali přeplněné police různých srandiček. Od dávivých dortíčků po trpaslenky. Obchod přetékal studenty. Nad nimi se tyčila zrzavá hlava strejdy George.

Zamával na ně a zavedl je za zástěnu. Tam seděl Fred, jejich bratránek a montoval něco co se nápadně podobalo bombě hnojůvce. „Poďte sem mám tady novou zásilku," vybídnul je strejda. Zněl jako malé dítě. Když se začal přehrabovat v krabicích obrátil se Hugo na Freda: „Myslel sem, že budeš spíš s tátou v Příčný." Fred zavrťel hlavou. „Teď tam skoro nikdo nechodí. Všichni se bojej po tom útoku. Obchodu se nedaří. Jak se má Jamie, Lily. Ten darebák se mi nějak vyhejbá," obrátil. „Má toho hodně. Ten trénink mu dává zabrat. Mě napsal teprve v pátek," odpověděla mu. Strejda vynořil hlavu z krabice. „Tady to je," prohlásil triumfálně," novinka, neštovicové pastilky. Stačí jeden a máš vopupínkovsnej celej obličej. Můj vynález." Všichni tři zavrťeli hlavou. „Ne díky, vzal bych si jenom pár dávivejch dortíčků," řekl Hugo. Fred mu pro ně došel. Rozloučili se a namířili si to ke Třem košťatům.

„Co že to bylo minule ? Vyvrknutý kotník v prášku ? Budeme mít epidemii neštovic a Longbottoma z toho klepne," zasmála se Grace. Málem se při tom utopila v máslovém ležáku.

Lily se rozhlédla po hostinci. Nic se na něm nezměnilo. Jen jednu stěnu zdobily plakáty hledaných kouzelníků. Mezi nimi se vyjímal krutý úsměv Sebastiana Rowlea. Patrně se jim podařilo najít novější fotku. Vedle něj vysel obrázek ženy tak kolem čtyřicítky. Přes tmavé oči jí padaly černé vlasy. Pod ní bylo jméno Aurelie Huxleyová. Ještě jednou se na ní podívala. Ty oči už někde viděla. Ne barvu, ale tvar. Pravidelná elipsa. Pravé měla o skoro nepostřehnutelný kousíček výš než to levé. To měl i její syn, jenže Lily si nemohla pomoct. Takové oči měl i někdo třetí.

Ze zamyšlení jí vytrhla Hugova ruka, která se jí pohybovala před obličejem. Zaplatili a vrátili se do hradu. Hugovi bylo špatně ještě dva týdny.


	7. Kapitola 7

Stínomil nebezpečný

Matthew

První říjnovou neděli se konal zápas Nebelvíru proti Zmijozelu. Matt měl famfrpál vždycky rád, jenže ho nikdy nehrál. Neměl ani vlastní koště. A tak teď seděl na tribuně a pozoroval míhající se šmouhy. Zápas komentovala Elsie Grubblyová. Matt měl pocit, že profesor Lupin té volby bude litovat. „ Camrálu se chopil Jeffrey Campden. Nesluší mu to dnes," rozplývala se nad zmijozelským střelcem. „Chudáček Jeffrey teď ztratil camrál a ujímá se ho Catelyn Daviesová. Neboj se Jeffy, stejné tě máme rádi. Nebelvír vede padesát ku třiceti."

Nová sestava Nebelvíru zřejmě prospěla, ale Zmijozel nebyl moc sehraný. Proslýchalo se, že první trénink měli včera. Jen chytače měli dobrého. Létal nad hřištem a vyhlížel zlatounku. To samé dělala pro rudé Lily. „Daviesová přihrává jinému Nebelvírskému střelci," komentovala Elsie. Profesor Lupin si masíroval spánky.

Jeden ze zmijozelských odrážeču k nim vyslal potlouk a camrálu se chopili zelení. Jess Thomasová je jen tak zastavila. Najednou se někdo těsně mihnul okolo tribuny. Podle rudých vlasů to byla pravděpodobně Lily. Dole u trávníku se zaleskla zlatunka. Za moment jí držela v ruce. Madame Hoochová pískla a zápas skončil vítězstvím Nebelvíru dvě stě ku třiceti. Studenti jásali. Matt se vydal zpátky do hradu. Musel ještě napsat esej pro Křiklana o Nápojích lásky. Rozepsal se o Amortemii a jejich účincích. Přitom si vzpomněl na vůni,která z lektvaru vycházela. Cítil les, Tammyiny sušenky a překvapivě fialky. To mu přišlo zvláštní. Rozhodl se ale, že to Křikovi psát nebude.

V pondělí měli obranu proti černé magii. Psali přepadový test z vlkodlaků. Studenti kňourali, ale profesor Lupin se jen potutelně usmíval. Ukázalo se totiž, že všechny správné odpovědi byly za C. Takový už Lupin zkrátka byl. Druhou část hodiny strávili úvodem do nemrtvých. Jo, pozitivní téma.

Následovaly kouzelné formule. Procvičovali zmenšování a zvětšování. Chudák pan profesor Kratiknot si musel v porovnání s obřím čajovým šálkem připadat podivně.

Před obědem je čekalo bylinkářství. Řekněme, že s chapadly stínomilu si do oka moc nepadl. A s novu profesorkou taky. Stínomil mu rozřízl rukavici a ukázalo se, že je na něj alergický. Profesorka, pak deset minut ukazovala s Mattem jako s figurínou jak taková vyrážka vypadá. Naštěstí ho pak poslala na ošetřovnu.

Tam ho potkala prázdná místnost s netknutým povlečením. „Potřebuješ něco," ozval se za ním hlas. Byla to paní Lupinová. Ošetřovatelku tu dělala už dva roky. Přišla poté co Madame Pomfreyová odešla na zasloužený odpočinek. „ Popálil sem se o stínomil a sem na něj alergickej," oznámil jí. „A to znám," sykla soucitně," taky se s ním moc nemusím. Ale přidává se do kostirostu." Začala se se přehrabovat v lahvičkách a krabičkách. „Tady to je," prohlásila vítězoslavně," namaž si slabou vrstvu a do večera by to mělo zmizet. Jestli ne, tak zase přijď." Do ruky mu vtiskla malou krabičku plnou namodralé hmoty. Matt poděkoval a vydal se na oběd.

Po lektvarech musel ještě procvičit to zvětšování a tak se rovnou vrátil do Nebelvírské věže. Už z dáli viděl Tlustou dámu. Stála ve svém portrétu, oblečená do růžových dortových šatů. Zase se snažila rozbít skleničku jen svým hlasem. To bude na dlouho, pomyslel si. Stoupnul si před ní a řekl heslo: „Fénixovy slzy." Tlustá dáma kvílela dál. Zkusil to ještě hlasitěji. Zabralo to, až když heslo zakřičel. Předklonila se a konečně mu otevřela průchod.

Nebelvírská místnost přetékala studenty. Někteří psali úkoly nebo si četli. Ostatní se bavili. V rohu pár prváků zkoušelo Weasleyovic neštovicové pastilky. Jak se k nim dostali neměl ponětí. Vydal se tedy do svého pokoje, alespoň že tam byl klid.

Na jedné posteli sice ležel Dennis, ale spal. Zase. Ten kluk dokázal usnout všude. Dokonce i na hodině létání. Madame Pomfreyová ho dávala dohromady týden. Dennis se převalil a zamumlal: „Ještě pět minut mami." Matt si sedl na postel a před sebe položil noviny. Ze zadní strany se na něj šklebil Sebastianův obličej. Byla to zvětšenina fotky na matčině nočním stolku. Matt noviny zmuchlal a hodil do koše. V duchu děkoval, že s ním aspoň nemá společné příjmení. Profesoři to asi věděli, ale nijak to nedali najevo.

Jestli se teď Smrtijedi zase spojili, nebylo by dobré být nevlastní bratr jejich vůdce. Útoků navíc začalo přibývat. Taky žádné zprávy o paní Potterové. Ani neušil jak se Lily musí cítit. On pořádnou matku neměl.

Bystrozorové se snažili seč mohli, ale útoky byly krátké a úderné. Zatkli jen jednoho. Navíc to byl nováček. Nic nevěděl. Čarostolec diskutoval povolení zabijet pro bystrozory. Ministr musel uklidňovat veřejnost. Poslední dobou se chtěl Matt víc než jindy připojit k bystrozorům a nakopat Sebastianovi zadek. Kdyby jen věděl kde je. To, ovšem nevěděl nikdo. Dokázal zmizet jako pára nad hrncem a napáchat škodu jako tornádo.

Najednou se Dennisovi postele ozvalo: „Ne, vodu ne mami." Matt se začal smát. Když Dennis spal dokázal pobavit celé Bradavice. Ne, že by mu to zvedlo známky.

Byl už čas na večeři a tak se ho pokusil vzbudit. Zkusil s ním zatřást a nic. Dal mu facku. Nic. Zacpal mu nos. Dennis otevřel pusu a spal dál. Nakonec vytáhl hůlku a řekl: „Aquamenti." Z hůlky vystříkl pramen vody. Dennis se probral. Konečně. Protřel si oči a začal se převlékat. Ani se nezeptal proč byl mokrý. Aspoň si toho všimnul.

Velká síň byla zamračená. Jako by každou chvíli mělo pršet. Nálada byla podobná. Lidé seděli a tiše se bavili mezi sebou. Dennis zamířil k Tonymu a Meredith, svým kamarádům z Havraspáru. Matt se posadil ke stolu a pustil se do jídla. O kousek dál seděla Lily s Grace a Hugem. Měla v ruce kus pergamenu, pravděpodobně dopis. Vypadala smutně.

Zadíval se na opačnou stranu místnosti k učitelskému stolu. Ředitel si vyřizoval korespondenci. Profesor Kratiknot něco vysvětloval profesorce Dewlinové a horečně při tom máchal rukama. Jen Hagrid vypadal sklesle. Nepomohlo ani to, že se mu Trelawneyová pokoušela číst z ruky. Asi něco o velkém nebezpečí. Kdyby se splnily všechny její předpovědi, vymřela by polovina Bradavic a on by se narodil v lednu. Vždy litoval, že ty hodiny bral.

Zbytek týdne se táhnul pomaleji než obvykle. Hodiny byly nekonečné. Úkolů až nad hlavu a útoků přibývalo. Nejhorší byl v pátek. Zaútočili znovu na Příčnou ulici. Toho dne přišlo nejvíce černých dopisů. Dobrou zprávou bylo, že zatkli pět Smrtijedů a na listině hledaných se objevilo dalších deset jmen. Taky se od nich dozvěděli, že paní Potterová je prý naživu. Zatím, ale nepřišli na důvod jejího únosu. I to, ale stačilo aby se Lily celý den usmívala. Dlouho to ovšem nevydrželo.

V pondělí ráno všichni očekávali další noviny plné smrtijedů. Ty v nich sice byli, ale pořád se psalo o Příčné. Sovy toho dne nepřinesli, žádné černé dopisy. Klid před bouří trval až do čtvrtka. Smrtijedi se pokusili proniknout na ministerstvo. Naštěstí neúspěšně. Bystrozorové je rozprášili. Nikoho nechytili.

V sobotu byla návštěva Prasinek. Nemohl si nevšimnout, že v celé vesničce hlídkovalo asi dvacet bystrozorů. Pravděpodobně čekali útok. Doufal, že se mýlí. Koupil si pár čokoládových žabek a vyšel na cestu k hradu. S kapesným musel vyjít až do svých sedmnáctých narozenin. Teď už mu kapesné nepošlou.

Ve společenské místnosti bylo skoro liduprázdno. Jen u okna sedělo pár prváků, snažíc se přeměnit brk na pergamen. Matt si zašel pro svoje úkoly a sedl si na pohovku ke krbu. Musel napsat esej pro Kratiknota o výhodách a nevýhodách neverbálních kouzel. Dobrá věc jak zabít celý den. Vzal si brk a začal psát. Pokračoval v tom i po obědě. To už se začali vracet i ostatní. Byli zmoklí, asi začalo pršet. Nabručeně odešli do svých pokojů.

Matt to taky zabalil a po večeři šel hned spát. Zdál se mu sen o jeho tátovi. Nebo to byla spíš vzpomínka. Seděli u stolu a táta ho učil hrát šachy. Máma ani Sebastian tam nebyli. Byl to hezký sen.

Na neděli byl naplánován zápas Mrzimor vs. Havraspár. Matt tak seděl na tribuně a sledoval, jak se Havraspárský brankář snaží zabránit další střele. Profesor Lupin se zřejmě poučil a Elsie Grubblyovou vystřídal v roli komentátora Rodney Palmer ze Zmijozelu. „Mrzimor dává další gól," hlásil," skóre sto padesát ku deseti pro Mrzimor." Matt zahlédl profesora Kratiknota jak si zakrývá oči. Pak se ovšem havraspárský chytač rozlétl za zlatounkou. Za okamžik jí držel v ruce. „Havraspár vítězí těsným výsledkem sto padesát ku sto šedesáti," okomentoval Rodney.

Po cestě k hradu se tak trousili mrmlající mrzimorští a jásající havrapsárští. Kratiknot skákal do vzduchu, takže byl chvílemi vysoký jako normální člověk. Zato Trelawneyová vypadala jako by jí někdo rozbil její oblíbenou křišťálovou kouli. Litoval její žáky, kterým vyvěští smrt. Jednu takovou takovou si sám vyslechne.

Byl zrovna u schodiště do její pracovny u obrazu Sira Cadogona. Na zemi ležela hedvábná šála,kterou viděl omotanou okolo profesorčina krku. Zvedl jí a rozhodl se jí donést majitelce. Ve své učebně, ale nebyla. Položil šál na stůl a chytal se odejít, když ho někdo chytl za rukáv. Za tlustými brýlemi její oči vypadaly desetkrát větší. „Čeká Vás zkouška osudu," pronesla zastřeným hlasem. Matt nejistě kývl a vyběhl ze dveří. I zbytek dne byl divný. Dennis napsal jen patnáct hodin. Něco bylo ve vzduchu.


	8. Kapitola 8

Lekce chování

James

Byl sice teprve konec října, ale James toho měl dost. Každý den se do čtyř mořil na tréninku. Jejich trenér je nutil opakovat štítové kouzlo čtyřicetkrát denně. Měl pocit, že ho bude říkat i ze spaní. Přesto se nemohl dočkat, až bude moct nakopat zadky nějakým smrtijedům.

Táta se už začínal vzpamatovávat. Pomohlo mu vědět, že máma je zatím v pořádku. Ze zamyšlení ho vytrhla Paštička. Jeho sova ťukala zobákem na okno. Vpustil jí do svého pokoje. Spíš to vypadalo jako by tam vybuchla atomovka. Oblečení bylo všude. Přemýšlel jak se to tričko dostalo na lustr. Gwen jim sice pomáhala, ale jeho pokoj uklidit odmítla. Prý si nejdřív musí opatřit plynovou masku. James se jí nedivil.

Odvázal Paštičce dopis a dal jí trochu sovího zobu. Psaní bylo od Lily. Jejím úhledným rukopisem tam bylo napsáno:

Milý bratříčku,

jestli si myslíš, že mi napíšeš jednou měsíčně, to si se spletl. Albus nenapsal vůbec. Takže každý minimálně jednou týdně. A táta taky. Umírám tady strachy, že Gwen jednou nepřišla a vy jste se utopili v odpadcích.

Jinak se mám dobře. Zatím všechny ruce a nohy. Učitelé nám dávají zabrat. Měl by sis o tom promluvit s Teddym. Napiš jestli mám přijet na Vánoce. Pozdravuj všechny.

S láskou, Lily

James se musel usmát. Lily mu někdy strašně připomínala mamku. Starostlivá, ale uměla se i rozčílit. Chtěl jí napsat hned, ale musel se s ostatníma dohodnout ohledně těch Vánoc. Sešel dolů do obýváku.

Al byl zabraný do svého nového mobilu. K čemu ho potřeboval bylo Jamesovi záhadou. Občas se dokonce zasmál nahlas. Táta s Gwen seděli na pohovce a koukali do velkého foto-alba. Gwendolyn se smála. James měl její úsměv rád. Celá zářila a její hnědozelené oči... Do reality ho uvedla zpráva, která přišla Alovi. „Ahoj lidi, mám vás pozdravovat od Lily." Táta se na něj podíval zpoza alba. „Nic víc ?" James pokračoval: „ Ptá se jestli má přijet na Vánoce" Táta se zamyslel. „Proč by neměla přijet. Aspoň tu zase bude trošku veselejš." Gwen se šibalsky usmála: „Když přijede, měl by sis uklidit v pokoji. Aby se nelekla. Možná najdeš ty hodinky co tak sháníš." James se pokusil změnit téma: „Co si to prohlížíte ?" Táta album otočil.

Teď pochopil, proč se jeho přítelkyně tak smála. Byly to jeho fotky. A ne minulého roku. Byly mu na nich tak tři roky. Cpal se dortem a chyběli mu přední zuby. „Ty jsou z oslavy Lilyina narození," upřesnil pro něj táta. James vzdychl. Smějící Gwen ho chytla za rukáv a odtáhla do kuchyně. Tam po něm hodila utěrku. „Vždyť to můžu udělat hůlkou," namítl, vytahujíc jí z kapsy. Gwen zavrtěla hlavou. A tak se chtíc nechtíc pustil do nádobí. Nutno dodat, že nad tím strávil zbytek odpoledne a odnesli to dva talíře. Rychle je zpravil, než si toho Gwen všimne. Mohl by třeba luxovat. Pak vzal pergamen a začal psát odpověď Lily.

Moje malá drahá sestřičko,

velice si cením připomínky, že bych měl psát častěji. Albuse k tomu budu muset dokopat, protože propadl mobilu. Já se na to pokusím udělat si místo v rozvrhu. Vzkaž Hugovi, že pro něj mám to cédéčko. On už bude vědět.

Jinak nemáme žádné nové zprávy. Slibuju, že dám jinak vědět. Na Vánoce určitě přijeď. Bez tebe by stejně stály za houby. Gwen nám zatím pomáhá takže ve špíně se neutopíme. Pozdravuj zbytek klanu a dej za mě pusu paní Norrisový.

Tvůj nejlepší bráška James

Sroloval pergamen a přivázal ho Apollonovi. Paštička se nalítala už dost. Otevřel pro něj okno a díval se jak letí do tmy. Společně s ostatními se navečeřel. Al celou dobu neodložil telefon.

Gweniny rodiče byly mudlové a tak chodili docela často do divadla nebo do kina. Dnes tomu bylo zrovna tak. Hráli prý něco s názvem Lakomec. Děj znát nemusel.

Po večeři šel James vyprovodit Gwen domů. Máma mu už od třetího ročníku vtloukala do hlavy: „Čaroděj, ne-čaroděj vyprovodit dívku domů je slušnost. Ať bydlí na druhé straně ulice, nebo druhé straně světa." Před domem se tedy chytli za ruce a přemístili se. Naskytl se jim pohled na vesničku jménem Krátká Lhota kde Gwen s rodiči bydlela. Pomalu se vydali k jejímu domu.

Za rohem se najednou objevila skupina lidí. James rychle strhl Gwen za zeď. Místem, kde před chvílí stály prolétlo zelené světlo. Smrtící kletba. Důkaz, že to nebyli neškodní mudlové. Museli na ně čekat. Odvážil se nakouknout za roh.

Postav oblečených do černých kápí bylo asi patnáct. Neměli šanci. Deset s trochou štěstí, ale s patnácti by jim nepomohl ani Merlin. Jenže něco udělat musel.

„Vylezte, slečno Whitemoorová. Nemáte kam utéct," zvolal mužský hlas. Počítali jen s Gwen. Ty svině. Měl sto chutí tam vlítnout a udělat z nich třicet malejch. Podíval se na Gwendolyn. Byla bledá a klepala se. James si vzpomněl, že souboje nesnášela už ve škole. Smrtijedi se začali přibližovat. Objal jí a co nejtišeji jí do ucha pošeptal: „Přemísti se na ministerstvo, zavolej bystrozory. Já je tady zdržím"

Z očí se jí začali koulet slzy. „ Jamie..., ale co když... Je jich moc," vzlykala. Musel jí odsud dostat. „Já budu v pohodě. Nečekali mě. Udělej co jsem ti řekl." Gwen ho objala a on měl pocit, že mu zlámala všechny žebra. Pak vyběhl zpoza rohu, aby se mohla nepozorovatelně přemístit. Hned ho přivítalo několik kleteb. Teď mu to opakování směšné nepřišlo.

Smrtijedi se tvářili překvapeně. Jeden z nich byl Sebastian Rowle. Ostatní neznal. „Ale kohopak tu máme. Pan Potter. Copak tu děláte ?" Jestli si hodlal popovídat tak dobře. Ještě to ale chce čaj a sušenky.

„Copak tě maminka nenaučila, že máš dívku vždy doprovodit domů? Zvlášť když tam na ní může čekat někdo jako ty." Rozhodl se, že vykat mu nebude. Rowle se zasmál: „Ano tvá matka je skutečně pozoruhodná osoba. Ale smím se zeptat,kde máš tu svou dívku. Čekali jsme na ní." Ostatní smrtijedi se začali pochechtávat. „Lekce číslo dva. Nevoď dívku nikam kde by se jí nelíbilo. Máma opravdu zanedbala tvojí výchovu," zazubil se James. Rowle se zatvářil vražedně. Žádná změna. Smrtijedi vypadali uraženě. Sakra. Napřáhli hůlky. „Protego," vykřikl James. Do jeho štítu narazilo hned několik kleteb. Za nimi se objevilo několik postav. Posily dorazily. Mezi příchozími zahlédl i tátu.

Smrtijedi se rychle vzpamatovali. Začali metat kletby na všechny strany. Předtím to byl slabý odvárek. James právě vysílal omračovací kletbu na jednoho černohábitníka, když ucítil ostrou bolest v levém boku. Zírala tam na něj rozšklebená rána ze které tekla krev. James poznal následky Sectumsepmra. Podlomila se mu kolena a on se svalil na zem. Začal vidět skvrny a po chvíli jeho vize zčernala úplně. Něž docela odpadl docela pomyslel si: Gwen mě zabije.

Vědomí se mu vracelo pomalu. Nejdřív ucítil příjemnou postel. Možná se mu to jen zdálo. Pak uviděl bílé světlo. Někdo mu křečovitě svíral obě ruce. Jeho oči si přivykli na zář. Rozhlédl se po místnosti a překvapilo ho, že ho poznává. Byl to jeden z nemocničních pokojů u sv. Munga. Párkrát tam byl na návštěvě. Okolo jeho postele stálo nebo sedělo několik lidí. Kolem břicha měl omotaný obvaz. Pokusil se zaostřit obličeje osob. Byl tam táta. Jeho tvář ztratila barvu. Za ruce ho držely Gwen a Lily. Museli jí pustit z Bradavic. Opodál stál Albus. Výjimečně nedržel v ruce telefon.

Gwen si všimla, že se probral. „Jamie, jak se cítíš," zeptala se opatrně. Oči měla zarudlé. „Jako by mě porazilo dvacet potlouků najednou," odpověděl popravdě. Hlas mu trošku skřípal. Lily se zasmála: „Takže poškození mozku nehrozí. Příště nás tak neděs. Zrovna jsem četla tvůj dopis." James jim položil další otázku: „Jak to dopadlo?" Táta se na něj podíval. „Celkem dobře. Chytili jsme čtyři, ale Rowle utekl. Naši, kromě tebe jsou v pohodě. Vedl sis dobře. Jen by to chtělo hlídat si víc záda."

Lily odešla asi po hodině. Táta s Alem se vrátili domů. Gwen se nakonec taky omluvila, musel uklidnit svoje rodiče. A tak James zůstal sám s léčiteli. Jídlo se taky nedalo jíst.

Pustili ho až za dva dny a musel ji slíbit, že se bude šetřit. Musel taky brát spoustu léku. Chutnaly odporně.

Celý den tak proležel na gauči v obýváku poctivě se naléval dryáky. Když se jen trošku víc pohnul Gwen ho zpražila pohledem. Ze zajatých smrtijedů nedostali nic víc, než to co už viděli. Cely v Azkabanu se pomalu začaly plnit. Stále nic o mámě. Aspoň že je na živu. Nemohl se dočkat až se vrátí k tréninku.

Jediné zpestření byla návštěva Freda. Přinesl mu dokonce pár vzorků zdarma. Ne, že by mu k něčemu byl dávivý dortíček. Zavzpomínali na svoje časy v Bradavicích. Chybělo mu toulání po hradě. Kanadské žertíky na Filche a západy slunce na Astronomické věži s Gwen. Co mu nechybělo bylo leštění trofejí. Za trest.

Jenže jakmile skončila Fredova návštěva, James do sebe zase musel lít léky. Uvažoval o tom, že je nalije do květináče. To ale té ubohé rostlince udělat nemohl.

Když se konečně vrátil ke tréninku opakování mu nepřišlo zbytečné. Byl za něj rád.


	9. Kapitola 9

Ahoj, tak jsem zase zpátky. Přísahám že učitelé nás chtějí zabít. Jinak si užijte kapitolu.

PS: Je tu někdo z Dolního Kubína na Slovensku? Byla jsem tam v záři se školou. Nádherné město.

* * *

 **Směšná jména**

 **Albus**

Albus vyběhl z nemocničního pokoje. O Jamese se bál,ale teď když už věděl, že je jeho bratr v pořádku, měl jiné věci na práci. Například esemesky od Liv. Během návštěvy cítil, jak mu vibruje v kapse.

Ze začátku to bylo těžké, naučit se s tou věcí zacházet. Rose byla trpělivá učitelka, i když se divila proč ho to tak najednou popadlo. Nedostala z něj nic.

Ozval se dlouhý cinkavý tón. Pár lidí se na něj otočilo a Al zvedl telefon. Na druhé straně se ozval Oliviin hlas. „Ahoj, Ale," pozdravila," tebe už moje zprávy nezajímají ?" Z jejího hlasu znělo předstírané zklamání. „Ne, to ne, ale měli jsme rodiněj problém. Bráchu," zamyslel se. Napadli smrtijedi, nebyla dobrá odpověď," srazilo auto. Je teď v nemocnici." Olivie se prudce nadechla: „Je v pořádku?" Albus kývl a teprve pak si uvědomil, že ho nevidí. „Jo, jenom malej otřes mozku. Nic co by se neztratilo." Olivie se zasmála: „Víš,že jsi mi ani neřekl, že máš sourozence. Co to napravit? Dneska ve čtyři končím a pak by sme někam mohli zajít?" Al si prolistoval v hlavě diář a zjistil, že trénink vlastně nemá. „Jo, to by šlo. Tak já se tě vyzvednu ve snídani." „Tak zatím." Olivie zavěsila.

Doma se pečlivě připravil. Osprchoval se, vyčistil si zuby a vzal si svoje nejčistější tričko. Ve čtyři hodiny už netrpělivě čekal před Johnovou snídaní. Olivie přišla po chvilce. Na sobě měla pořád svojí uniformu a vlasy měla svázané šátkem.

„Ahoj Ale. Tak kam půjdem," přivítala ho. Nakonec skončili na lavičce v parku, protože Olivie prohlásila, že je hezky a chce si užít sluníčka dokud to jde. Al jim koupil párek v rohlíku.

„Tak co ta tvoje rodina," zeptala se Liv. Al na to málem zapoměl. „No,mám ségru a bráchu. James je o rok starší. Pak je tam Lily, moje mladší sestra. Je jí šestnáct. Teď je ve škole, ale přijede na Vánoce." Liv na něj ze zájmem koukala. „Pokračuj," vybídla ho," co tvoji rodiče. „Táta je...policista. Máma píše do sportovní rubriky. Mám spoustu bratranců a sestřenic. Máma je ze sedmi dětí." Olivie vykulila oči: „Sedmi. Páni. To je hodně." Al kývnul: „Je to hodně. Babička s dědou se snažili po šesti klucích o holku a vyšlo to," zasmál se ,"kdybys někdy potkala nějakýho zrzka tak je velká pravděpodobnost, že to bude můj příbuzněj." „Pání. Mě vždycky fascinovali zrzavý lidi. Jednou sem se chtěla obarvit, ale pak sem si to rozmyslela. Tvoji sourozenci jsou zrzavý?" Al na ni zaraženě koukal. „Jenom Lily. Já s Jamesem jsme po tátovi...Jestli tě tak fascinujou tak počkej až tě někdy vezmu na rodinný setkání." Olivie zatleskala a zakousla se do jídla.

„A co ty," zeptal se Al. „Já mám starší ségru," odpověděla s plnou pusou. „Studuje práva. Moc se nevídáme. Rodiče se rozvedli a žiju s mamkou a jejím manželem. Je bezva. Jenom trošku excentrický. Maluje obrazy." Na chvíli se odmlčela a spustila: „Jaký je vlastně tvoje celý jméno. Alex?" Al se zašklebil: „Ne, ale řeknu ti to, když mi slíbíš že se nebudeš smát." Liv zvedla dva prsty a prohlásila: „Přísahám, že se nebudu smát." Al se nadechl: „Dobře. Je to Albus."

Olivie se začala hihňat. Al se na ní ublíženě podíval. „Promiň," omlouvala se Olivie," jestli to pomůže tak moje druhý jméno je Eugenie." Očekávavě se na něj koukala. „Teď mi máš říct svoje." Al si povzdechl: „Severus. Albus Severus Potter." Olivii spadla čelist. „Wau, tak to se ti rodiče hodně pomstily. Co tvoji sourozenci. Taky tak ujetý jména?"

Pokývnul hlavou. „Jo. Lily je na tom nejlíp. Ta je Luna. James je Sirius." Než stihla blondýnka promluvit, pokračoval: „Teoreticky nebyly naši moc originální. James a Lily jsou jména našich prarodičů. Albus a Severus se jmenovali tátovi... učitelé, se kterejma se byl hodně blízkej. Sirius byl tátův kmotr a Luna je mamčina kamarádka."Olivie už zřejmě téma jmen opustila a dojídala svůj párek.

Začínalo se už stmívat a tak Albus navrhl, že jí doprovodí domů. „Nemusíš se mnou chodit," namítla Liv. „To je dobrý,rád se projdu, stejně doma nikdo není," ubezpečil jí.

Olivie bydlela v Chelsea. Její máma vlastnila malý domek v docela klidné ulici. Poznal ho na první pohled, protože místo obvyklé fasády hrál všemi barvami. „To namaloval Bill. Úžasný co. Nikdo v Londýně nemá dům jako my."

Zastavili se před fuksiovými dveřmi. „Tak teda ahoj," řekl Al. Najednou mu Liv dala pusu na tvář. Jenom letmě, ale i tak se asi červenal. „Díky za dnešek. Měli by jsme si to někdy zopakovat. Třeba až mě pozveš na to rodinný setkání." S těmi slovy zmizela za dveřmi.

Al tam chvíli zaraženě stál. Nakonec ušel pár ulic a přesvědčil se, že ho nikdo nevidí. Potom se přemístil domů.


	10. Kapitola 10

**10\. kapitola**

 **Setkání ve tmě**

 **Lily**

Říjen se překulil v listopad rychleji než bys řekl trpaslenka. Jamesovi začínalo být lépe, protože jí dopisy bombardoval skoro každý den. Některé navíc obsahovali jen jednu nebo dvě věty. Lily se divila, že Paštička ještě nedostala infarkt. Ale pocit strachu, který měla když se o tom útoku dozvěděla nepřestával. Bála se, že o Jamieho přijde stejně jako o mámu. To už by asi nesnesla. O ní taky nebyly žádné nové zprávy. Začínala ztrácet naději. Do Bradavic sovy přinášeli čím dál víc černých dopisů.

Lily seděla na své posteli, když jí Apollo přinesl poštu od táty:

 _Ahoj Lily,_

 _pomiň, že jsem ti nenapsal už dřív. Měl jsem hodně práce. O mamce pořád nic nového nevíme. Ale nevzdáváme se. Zdá se, že Smrtijedi jsou mazanější než před lety._

 _Jinak se tu máme dobře. James se ti asi nepochlubil, ale trenéři na něj pějí chválu. Babička Molly nás pozvala na Vánoce do Doupětě. Napiš jak se máš a pozdravuj všechny profesory a Weasleyovy. Mám tě rád_

 _Táta_

Poslední věta Lily zahřála u srdce. Uložila dopis do zásuvky. Vydala se najít ostatní. Grace s Hugem seděli na pohovce u krbu a o něčem se hádali. Asi o Graceiných nových botách. Hugo tvrdil, že jí neslušely. Výjimečně s nimi byla i Roxanne. Něco si četla, asi se připravovala na zkoušky.

„Ahoj," pozdravila. Roxie kývla a Grace a Hugo se přestali hádat.

„Babička nás pozvala na Vánoce," oznámila Hugovi.

„Jo. Ta pozvala snad každýho. Nevim jak se tam všichni nacpem."

Večere probíhala zpočátku v klidu. V polovině jídla, ale začal rozruch. Znenadání do Velké síně vletěla sova s obálkou. To bylo divné, protože sovy nosí poštu ráno. S donáškou pak zamířila k Nebelvírskému stolu. Přeletěla pár prváků a obálku pustila před Matta. Ten jí ignoroval. Lily si všimla, že obálka je červená. Obálka najednou vzlétla.

„Matthewe," křičel ženský hlas," jsi stejný ignorant jako tvůj otec. Po tom co jsi natropil minule si můžeš nechat zajít chuť na Vánoce doma. Beztak máme se Sebem jiné starosti. Nepočítej, že tě někdy vezmeme mezi sebe. Takový krvezrádce jako ty nemá mezi Smrtijedy co dělat."

Všechen ten rámus huláku následovalo hrobové ticho. Všechny oči se upíraly na Matta. Lily chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomila, co se vlastně stalo. To proto jí byly tak povědomé ty oči na plakátě. Matt byl její syn. Sebastianův nevlastní bratr. Vždy si myslela, že jeho máma se jmenuje Lanceová. Ale asi už se od té doby vdala.

Matt na dopis zareagoval odchodem z Velké síně. Pak se místností rozlehl povyk. Studenti si mezi sebou začali šeptat a někteří na sebe dokonce pokřikovali přes celou síň. „Jeho rodina jsou smrtijedi, to proto je takovej divnej. Divim se, že se dostal do Nebelvíru," slyšela Lily šeptat Daniellu.

Copak neslyšela jak na něj jeho matka křičela. Jediné co z toho pochytila byly Smrtijedi ? Rozhlédla se po ostatních. Většina lidí měla ve tvářích výraz vzteku, jíní znechucení. Nikomu se v očích neobjevila lítost. Sakra lidi co s vámi je ? Na jídlo jí přešla chuť.

Nejpodivnější věc jí, ale potkala po večeři. Vracela se právě do společenské místnosti pro knížku na kouzelné formule, když uslyšela hlasy. „Dobrá večer Albusi, smím se zeptat proč jste si mě zavolal zrovna sem ?" Byl to mužský hlas.

Lily opatrně nakoukla za roh. Ve světle dohořívajícího krbu byl celkem zřetelně vidět obraz Zátiší z hruškou a jablky. Přibyly na něm, ale dvě postavy. Jednou byl profesor Brumbál se svými půlměsíčkovými brýlemi a bílým vousem. Vedle něj stál profesor Snape. Oba znala z obrazů v ředitelně.

„Dobrý večer Severusi. Potřebuji si s vámi o něčem promluvit a pan Longbottom se rozhodl pracovat pozdě. Tady budeme mít klid," řekl Brumbál.

„Tak k věci," vybídl ho Snape. Nezdálo se, že by mu bylo místo setkání příjemné.

Brumbál pokračoval svým melodickým hlasem: „Mám takový pocit, že se to proroctví začíná vyjasňovat."

Snape ho přerušil: „Albusi, mi přece víme o kom to proroctví je." Brumbál mu odpověděl: „Omyl Severusi. Známe identitu jedné osoby, známe dívku. Den a noc nám zůstávají skryti. Tedy až do dnes." Tohle začínalo být zajímavé. Lily udělala ještě jeden krok. Brumbál pokračoval: „Začínám tušit jejich totožnost. Dnes.."

Přerušilo ho skřípnutí podlahy pod Lilyinou nohou. Pro Merlina, pomyslela si. Když se znovu podívala na obraz bylo na něm jen ovoce. Se zklamaným pohledem se vrátila do ložnice.

Ta slova jí ovšem pronásledovala celou noc. Proroctví. Sžíralo jí to mozek. Po několika převráceních v posteli vstala a oblékla si přes sebe župan. Pořád přece nemá tu knížku.

Pod schodištěm jí uvítala tma. Sedla si na pohovku a v krbu se rozhořel oheň. Kniha ležela na stole. Plameny pomalu olizovaly dřevo a na Lily konečně začalo doléhat spaní. Oči už měla zavřené, když se za ní ozvaly kroky. Ohlédla se a na klučičím schodišti se objevily nohy a pak i zbytek těla. Patřily Mattovi. Chvíli si jí nevšiml, pak ale jeho pohled padl na ni. Po tváři mu přeběhl nečitelný výraz. Asi přemýšlel co dělat. Nejdřív vypadal jako by se chtěl vrátit nahoru. Pak zamířil ke křeslu, jež stálo v nejzazším rohu. Co nejdál od ní.

Lily nevěděla co si má myslet. Ten kluk byl proměnlivý jako dubnové počasí. Asi se musel užírat. Vždyť si ho teď všichni začnou spojovat se Smrtijedy. Po Rowleovi šlo celé ministerstvo. Možná čekal, že na něj Lily začne křičet, bude ho nenávidět nebo při nejmenším ignorovat. K tom se ale donutit nemohla. Za svou rodinu nemohl a nikdy jí nic neudělal. Dávno se naučila nesoudit lidi podle rodiny. V každé je černá ovce. V tomhle případě spíš bílá.

Zvedla se a pomalými kroky zamířila k jeho křeslu. Koukal na noční oblohu, kterou zdobil nespočet souhvězdí. Sedla si na protější křeslo a chvíli ho pozorovala. Aniž by se otočil vyhrkl: „Jestli si na mě přišla křičet tak prosím do toho." Konečně se na ní podíval. Tvář měl plnou bolesti.

Lily se nadechla. Vždyť si v srpnu slíbila že se s ním aspoň skamarádí, tak proč to nezkusit teď. „Nepřišla jsem na tebe křičet." Snažila se znít mile."Nemám k tomu důvod."

Nechápavě se zeptal: „Ty k tomu máš ten největší důvod. Po tom to Sebastian udělal tvý mámě."

Lily se usmála. „Přesně Sebastian. Ne ty. Proti tobě nic nemám. Neměli by tě s ním házet do jednoho pytle."

Na Mattovu tvář se probojoval slabý úsměv. „Takže jsi mi odpustila," zeptal se nejistě.

„Nebylo co." Napětí mezi nimi povolilo. Pak jí něco napadlo. „Půjdeš o víkendu do Prasinek ?"

Matt nejistě přikývl. „Kam tím míříš?"

„Já si jen myslela, jestli bys nechtěl jít se mnou ?"

Výraz v jeho tváři byl k nezaplacení. Jeho překvapení by se dalo přirovnat jen k někomu kdo uviděl růžového testrála. „Ty nepůjdeš s Grace a Hugem," vydal ze sebe přidušeně.

Lily zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, zase se pohádali a já si nechci vybírat. Navíc tobě by prospěla společnost. Moc kamarádů asi nemáš."

Usmál se. „Jo, rád s tebou půjdu Lily. Jenom aby si ostatní nemysleli, že jsem ti šoupnul něco do pití."

„Na ostatní kašli. Tak v deset ve Vstupní síni. A teď dobrou noc." S těmi slovy se unavená vydala do své ložnice. Konečně se jí podařilo usnout.

Když se ráno její spolubydlící probudily, byla už oblečená a česala si vlasy. Grace na ni namířila hůlku. „Kdo jsi a co jsi udělala s Lily."

Ta se jen zasmála a začala si splétat vlasy do copu. Byla tak natěšená na Prasinky. Nebylo to sice rande, ale bylo to víc než v co mohla kdy doufat.

„Kvůli mě se tak strojit nemusíš," řekla jí Grace," nebo snad deš s tím zrádcem Hugem." Blondýnka jí vyhrožovala kartáčem na vlasy.

„Ani s tebou a ani s Hugem," odpověděla jí.

Grace se zatvářila zvědavě. „Měla bych něco vědět Lily?"

Ta jen odsekla: „Kdo je zvědavej bude brzo starej."

Snídaně probíhala v podobném duchu. Grace se to z ní snažila dostat a Lily se jen tajně usmívala. Jediné co jí prozradila bylo, že je to jen kamarádská schůzka. Matt seděl na opačné straně stolu. Kolem něj bylo prázdno jako by měl nějakou nakažlivou nemoc. Bylo jí ho líto. O kus dál se Hugo ládoval omeletou. Pořád se s Grace nebavili.

Po snídani vyšlapali schody zpátky do pokoje a vzali si věci do Prasinek. Pro Lily to byl sáček s penězi, kabát, rukavice a šála. Na hlavu si nasadila čepici. Bylo přesně deset, když dorazila do Vstupní síně. Ta přetékala studenty. Někteří čekali na kamarády a třeťáci se dohadovali kde ještě nebyli.

Kousek od vchodu zahlédla Matta. Vypadal jako by se každou chvíli chystal někam utéct. Taky se nervózně rozhlížel. Koukal zrovna ven a tak využila příležitosti.

Potichu se za něj přikradla a, zakryla mu oči a hlubokým hlasem se zeptala: „Kdo je ?"

Trošku nadskočil a otočil se. „Ahoj, už sem myslel, že nepřejdeš. A prosím příště mě neděs."

Dloubla ho do ruky: „Kdo by řekl, že jsi takový strašpytel." Usmála se a začala ho táhnout ven. Uprostřed dvora se na něj podívala. Nevypadal zrovna pohodlně. Zvedla na něj obočí.

„Všichni na nás koukají," vysvětlil. Lily se rozhlédla. Pohled jí opětovaly snad celé Bradavice.

Většina lidí měla pusy dokořán a oči vykulené tak, že se divila, že se nekutálely po podlaze. Zbytek by se dal popsat jedním slovem: Zlost.

„Nic si z toho nedělej," ubezpečila Matt," každý má právo na kamarády," dodala hlasitěji.

„Pojď nebo bude všude plno," změnil téma Matt. Rychle se tedy vydali do vesničky. V půli cesty začalo sněžit.

Během chůze se Matt rozpovídal a ona poznala i jiného Matta než tichého a naštvaného. Tenhle se jí líbil nejvíc. Sršel radostí a oba zapomněli na dění v kouzelnickém světě.

„Tak kam půjdeme," zeptala se Lily, když dorazili do vesnice. Skončilo to tak, že spolu prolezli snad každý obchod kromě madame Pacinkové. Ta čajovna se Lily hnusila. Vše zakončili nad sklenicí máslového ležáku u Třech košťat. Kdyby jí to někdo řekl o pár dní dříve, neuvěřila by mu.

„Promiň, že se ptám, ale můžeš mi říct něco o svojí rodině. Nemusíš, jestli nechceš." Bála se že to všechno zničí, ale ta otázka jí sžírala.

Na moment se zamyslel a pak promluvil: „Možná bych o nich někomu měl říct. Začneme tím, že bych je svojí rodinou nenazval. Jsou to spíš lidi s kterýma žiju a který mnou pohrdají. Pro matku existuje jen Sebastian. Larry můj nevlastní táta,je matčin asi šestý manžel. Už ztrácím pojem. Ten docela ujde, ale teď o něm nic nevím. Může bejt mrtvej, nebo se přidal k nim. Matka se, ale ráda zbavuje svých manželů. Je taková černá vdova."

Lily na něj vykulila oči: „Ona zabijí svoje manžely?"

Matt kývnul: „Jo. Mého tátu shodila ze schodů když mi bylo jedenáct."

Lily ho chytila za ruku položenou na stole. „Jaký byl? Povídej mi o něm," poprosila ho.

Matt se smutně usmál. „Skvělej. Chytrej. Naučil mě hrát šachy. Taky hodnej. Brával mě a Seba na výlety, když byly prázdniny. Do Zoo nebo jen tak do parku. Měl jsem to rád."

Odešli až když se za okny začalo stmívat. Venku řádila vánice a oni byli promoklí až na kost. Ve vstupní síni se osušili a vydali se do společenky. Tam se rozloučili. Lily se z úsměvem vydala do svého pokoje. Odložila si kabát a rychle se vydala na večeři. V ložnici nikdo nebyl.

Na jídlo si sedla ke Grace. Ta jí hned začala bombardovat otázkami: „Proč jsi mi neřekla, že jdeš zrovna s ním. Umíš si představit co si teď všichni myslí? Nepoužil na tebe Imperius doufám. To si myslí Hugo," vydala ze sebe na jeden nádech.

„Takže vy už se s Hugem bavíte?" zeptala se s klidem Lily.

Blondýnka vyprskla: „To je všechno co si z toho vezmeš." Pak dodala opatrněji: „Máme o tebe starosti. Boot pro tebe není zrovna nejlepší společnost."

To Lily naštvalo. „Myslím, že to můžu posoudit sama. Náhodou jsem zažila moc hezký den a Matt je skvělá společnost. Nechápu co proti němu máš. On Smrtijedy nepodporuje."

Grace na ni šokovaně koukala. Zavládlo mezi nimi ticho. Pak do Velké síně vešel Matt. Nervózně se rozhlížel po studentech. Asi nevěděl kam si sednout. Nakonec se podíval jejím směrem a Lily na něj mávla aby se k nim připojil. Ve tváři se mu objevil drobný úsměv a vydal se k nim.

Grace na ní vrhala otazníky. Matt se posadila v tichosti začal jíst. Nebo spíš hltat. „To jídlo ti neuteče," zasmála se Lily. Matt se na ni podíval a zpomalil.

Rusovláska se obrátila na Grace: „S kým si vlastně byla v Prasinkách."

Grace odložila lžíci. „S Hugem. Taky neměl s kým jít." Zbytek večeře se táhnul v podobném duchu. Jediným pokrokem bylo, že se Grace začala bavit i s Mattem. Ten odešel první s tím, že si musí udělat úkol. Holky se posadily do společenské místnosti a začaly pracovat na eseji pro Křiklana.

Dalšího dne se konal zápas proti Mrzimoru. Zima nezima se tak vydali na hřiště. Madame Hoochová vypustila míče a Lily se okamžitě začala rozhlížet po zlatounce. El Jacksonová dělala to samé. Ozvalo se jásání a Rodney Palmer oznámil, že Mrzimor vede deset nula. Pak Lily zahlédla malý zlatý míček. Vznášela se kousek od Nebelvírských obručí. Lily se tam rychle se tam rozlétla. Doufala, že si jí El nevšimla. Ta byla na druhé straně hřiště. Dívka jí začala následovat, ale Lily měla už velký náskok. Natáhla ruku a míček jí zastudil v ruce.

Ozval se jásot. „Nebelvír vyhrává sto padesát ku deseti," komentoval Rodney. Lily předala zlatounku madam Hoochové a Jess jí radostně gratulovala.

Z ničeho nic ucítila ostrou bolest. Jako by jí do těla zabodly tisíce rozžhavených jehlic. Každý její sval hořel. Vykřikla a svezla se na zem. Trošku to pomohlo, protože jí sníh chladil. Než omdlela spatřila záblesk fialového světla. Kletba Cruciatus. Pak se její mysl ponořila do temnoty.


End file.
